Right Kind Of Wrong
by CarrieMcNugget
Summary: I'm rubbish at writing these summaries! Charlie/Joey fic based utterly different to how it was in the show. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_First chapter of a new story which just came to me randomly. Obviously it is a C/J one ;). Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue. If you don't like it, please don't hesitate to tell me so and I'll stop!_

_All the best_

_Carrie :)_

_x_

'Come on Brett get a move on! Your sister and I have been waiting for ten minutes now.' Joey was sat at the bottom of the stairs with her head in her hands listening to her mother shout up to her brother who was still in his room. Sighing she cupped her hands round her mouth and yelled. 'Brett if you don't get down here right now I'm taking your place in the front seat.' Upstairs there was a loud crash followed by much swearing and eventually Brett appeared at the top of the stairs with his suitcase, glaring at his family.

'You bloody will not' he mumbled to his sister as he dragged his way downstairs.

'Have you both got enough clothes to last at least 3 days? You know the boxes with everything else in them won't be arriving till then.'

'Yesssss mum' Brett said, exaggerating the first word at which point his mum swatted him round the head with the piece of paper she was carrying.

'I still don't understand why we're moving in with this guy' Joey said, still sitting on the steps. 'You've only been dating a couple of months besides me and Brett know nothing about him'

'You've met Ross four times Joey. Don't start this again'

'I'm not starting anything I just don't see why you feel the need to up and move us a gazillion miles so you can play happy families. It's embarrassing' Joey replied.

'Joey leave it' Brett said in a low voice

'No I'm not leaving it! If she wants to go then fine but couldn't we stay here? We have a life here mum, this whole situation is just ridiculous'

'I've known Ross for years Joey, it's not like this is some spur of the moment decision. Things are going really well for us and I'd appreciate your support.'

'Yeah well don't hold your breath' Joey growled before standing up, putting in her headphones and walking out to the car which was parked just outside the door. Brett sighed and put his hand on his mum's shoulder. He loved both his mother and his sister and hated them fighting but he could see both sides of the argument. His mother was in love for the first time since her previous husband's death and had jumped at the offer to move in with Ross and his teenage daughter and be a proper family again. But his sister was having to give up her life in the city to move to a house and live with a man she had only met a few times. It wasn't so bad for Brett. At eighteen he could drive and see his friends whenever, not to mention the fact it wouldn't be long before he was moving out but his sixteen year old sister was taking the move very badly.

After a long car journey in which Brett attempted to lighten the mood by singing ABBA songs loudly and out of tune until Joey thwacked him over the head the Collins' little fiat pulled into a short gravel drive. The house that they saw was reasonably sized with a small garden to the right hand side where Joey saw a tree house. She snorted with laughter 'Mum how old did you say Ross's daughter was?'

'16 why?'

'No reason' Joey replied, rolling her eyes.

'C'mon Jo, lighten up. Tree houses can be awesome' Brett said as he got out of the car. Joey followed suit, sticking her tongue out at her bother and flipping him the middle finger. Her mother caught the last action and slapped her hand 'Joey I want to make a good impression on our first day so please, I'm begging you don't act up'

'I never act up – oh shut up Brett' Joey replied as her brother started laughing 'Just show me my room okay? I'm bored of this whole thing' she put her headphones back in and turned up her music as her mother tried to talk to her again.

'Fiona!' Ross's booming voice even reached Joey's ears through her headphones. The man walked out of his house and embraced her mother, kissing her as Joey rolled her eyes yet again. 'Brett, nice to see you again' Ross said, shaking Brett's hand.

'Mr. Buckton' he replied, smiling.

'No, no none of that. From now on it's plain old Ross. That applies to you as well Joey' he said sticking out his hand to her as well.

'I'm honoured' Joey replied, giving his hand a high five to which her brother laughed and her mother cringed.

'Is your daughter around?' Fiona said quickly, trying to avert the attention off her daughter.

'Yes yes, she's right through here. Come in, all of you' Ross said holding Fiona's arm and leading them all into the house. 'Charlie!' he called as he entered. A tall brunette appeared at the top of the stairs, looking bored. 'Come meet our new roommates' her father instructed. 'Well you know Fiona and this is Brett and Joey her children'

Charlie came down the stairs and greeted Fiona. She looked at Brett and Joey who were standing with their hands in their pockets not quite knowing what to do.

'Cool' she grunted before wandering into the kitchen which her father and Fiona had just walked into. Joey and Brett were left standing in the hallway. Brett whistled under his breath.

'She. Is. Hot' he whispered to his sister. Joey slowly turned to look at him.

'Ew Brett that has to be incest or paedophilia or something' she said, shuddering.

'Nope. The parents aren't married and it's only two years age difference' he replied grinning 'Always a silver lining hey?' he laughed before clapping her on the back and following his mother into the kitchen. Joey groaned loudly, trailing him. She felt like her life was steadily getting worse and worse, little did she know that in a few short months it would have changed entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere in the house was tense at best and this was not made any easier by the fact that Charlie and Joey were forced to share a bedroom. Brett had offered to share with his sister when it became obvious to all that the two girls were nothing alike but his mother had insisted saying that it would give the girls' time to bond. So far very little bonding had been reached. The girls' woke up in the morning, grunted a greeting then avoided each other until bed when they grunted a 'Night' to each other and fell asleep until morning whereupon the routine began again. This carried on for two weeks until the start of the school term began again. Joey had been enrolled in the same school as Charlie and Ross had privately taken his daughter aside and asked her to include Joey into her group of friends. Thus the first day of school began.

'Joey wake up! Wake up damnit it's your first day and I won't have you being late.' Fiona shook her daughter until she began to show signs of life.

'Whaaaaa?' she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes and partially sitting up.

'It's half past seven, now move it'

'Half seven?!' Joey exploded before settling back into her bed 'I got another good twenty minutes of kip.'

Her mother screeched and grabbed the duvet, pulling it off the bed. Joey swore loudly and made a half hearted attempt to snatch it back.

'Fine, fine I'm up...slave driver' she grumbled. As her mother left the room and descended the stairs Joey looked over to where Charlie's bed lay, neatly made, with no sign of its occupant. She picked up her newly ironed trousers, which had been hung over the back of a chair by her mother the night before, once again thanking God that this new school allowed girls to have the choice of skirts or trousers. Pulling these trousers over her clean girl-boxers she scanned the room for a white shirt she could use and finding one put it on leaving the top two buttons undone. Giving up trying to find the tie which she and Brett had been playing tug-o-war with the night before she meandered down the stairs in search of some breakfast. One the way down she passed Brett's door from which the sound of him snoring bellowed. He was on a gap year, a fact he never stopped pointing out to his jealous younger sister. She whacked her fist hard on his door as she passed and was rewarded by the sound of him shouting followed by a bang which she presumed was him falling from the bed.

When she arrived downstairs she saw Charlie clearing up her breakfast bowl and muttered a 'G'morning' whilst grabbing herself an apple. Charlie looked at the scruffy girl in front of her and smiled, she knew Mr Harrison the headmaster would be saying something about the way she was dressed. While Joey had never been openly hostile to Charlie and Charlie didn't actually have anything against her it would be good to see her taken down a peg or two. She acted as if her world had ended simply because she'd had to move house but paid no attention to the fact that Charlie now had to share her bedroom with a girl who was essentially a stranger.

'You gunna walk with me to school?' Charlie questioned, sitting down beside her roommate.

'Yeah I guess'

'Cool. School starts at half eight and even though it's only a fifteen minute walk I like to leave at eight so I can get the best place in assembly. That okay?'

Joey looked at her in what could only be described as disgust.

'You go early to school?' she asked, stressing the third word.

'Well yes, unlike some I actually care about getting an education and going places with my life.' Charlie smiled sweetly and took herself a bite out of Joey's apple before giving it back and walking out of the room. Joey faked laughed after her. 'Funny' she called out sarcastically just a few seconds too late.

* * * * * *

The walk to school had been uneventful and when they had arrived Charlie had introduced Joey to her friends; Leah, Rachel, Roman (her boyfriend), Angelo, Aden and Martha. Predictably Joey had been told off about her uniform after being in the school for less than ten minutes and was forced to do up her buttons, the first of which she promptly undid the second Mr Harrison walked away.

It was lunch and Joey had left Charlie and the others to go to the toilet so naturally the discussion became about her.

'What do you guys think?' Charlie asked the group.

'I like her. She seems cool' Aden said immediately.

'Of course you do, she's smoking hot' retorted Roman laughing, at which point Charlie hit him on the arm 'Ow! Nothing compared to you babe, honest!' he quickly amended himself.

'You guys really think she's hot?' Charlie questioned, having never seen it herself.

'Yes!' came the answer from Angelo, Aden and Rachel. Everyone turned to look questioningly at the latter.

'What?' she said defensively 'I'm straight and all but if I wasn't I'd totally go there.'

'Well anyway I like her' said Leah 'She's funny and made some great contributions in English.' Leah had been paired with Joey during the previous lesson.

'Yeah she's alright' Charlie admitted grudgingly 'kinda up herself though'

'Give her time. She's probably still settling in' Rachel advised.

'Y'know Charlie if you're gunna talk about someone it's always best to look behind you' came a voice which made the whole group jump. Charlie turned quickly to see Joey standing behind her, having just returned from the toilets, with a small smirk on her face.

'Joey I...I didn't mean –' Charlie stuttered

'Forget it' Joey replied quickly, hoisting her school bag over a shoulder. 'I can't be assed with the rest of school today so I'm going to go hang round by the beach. It was really nice to meet you guys' she said to the others who were standing round, not knowing where to look. 'See you back at the house Charlie.'

They all watched as Joey slipped out of the school gates, stuffing her tie in her bag as she did so.

'Girl's got balls' Angelo said admiringly

'Oh come on' Charlie said pleadingly looking round at her friends 'It's just stupid. Cutting school on the first day back, there's nothing cool about it'

'Never said it was cool' Angelo said as the bell rang and the group made their way back to class 'but you have to admit Charlz, she's got something about her.' Leah and Aden nodded in agreement.

'Yeah and that 'something' is a ticket to Harrison's office when he finds out she's bunked' Charlie muttered.

The school day ended and Charlie bid goodbye to her friends, apart from Leah, and headed down to the beach to pick up Joey, figuring it was the least she could do since the girl had heard her slagging her off. On their way the two girls passed Hugo, a guy in their year, who was clutching a bleeding nose. Though neither girl particularly liked Hugo who had tried it on with every girl in their year and since he was rebuffed had slept with almost every girl in the year below they stopped him.

'Woah what happened Hugo?' Leah asked

'Some bitch down at the beach smacked me one' he replied before hurrying away, his pride in tatters. Charlie and Leah looked at each other in alarm, both thinking the same thing, and charged down to the beach. They found Joey casually skimming stones along the water. 'Hey guys' she greeted them cheerfully.

'Joey...did you just hit a guy down here?' Charlie asked as soon as she'd got her breath back.

'Yeah why?' Joey looked genuinely confused at the look of distress on Charlie's face.

'Well you can't just go around hitting people' Charlie was at a loss at how to explain to Joey why her actions had been wrong.

'Oh' said Joey, a look of realisation appearing on her face, 'Oh I didn't just hit him. I kicked him in the balls as well.'

Charlie looked at Leah for help. 'Joey' Leah tried 'What did Hugo do to make you hit him?'

'He made a pass at me and I turned him down but he wouldn't let up. After he tried to grope I kicked him...then punched him for good measure.'

Leah and Charlie looked into the deep brown eyes which stared at them completely unrepentant and burst out laughing. 'Oh Joey' Leah managed to gasp 'That's really going to put Hugo out. He does that to every girl but you're the first person to actually –' here she had to stop as the look on Hugo's face as he hurried past them was again brought into her mind and she doubled up with laughter again. Joey looked on at the two giggling girls' in amusement. Back in her own town it would have been common to thump a guy who came on too strong but she was sensing things were different in this new place and she'd have to learn a whole new set of rules. One thing was for certain though; by the end of her third week she would be known by every single resident of Summer Bay.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thankyou guys all so much for the reviews, you're all awesome! Now not that I'm condoning Joey's behaviour or anything but she is dead fun to write ;)_

_Enjoy and please review!_

_Carrie :)_

_X_

'Damnit Charlie what the hell is wrong with you?'

'What's wrong with me?! You're the one whose –'

Fiona and Ross looked at each other and sighed. Their children, with the exception of Brett, went through phases of tolerating each other to downright hatred.

'3' said Fiona

'2' said Ross

'1' they said together and on that number they heard a door slam and footsteps marching downstairs. Within seconds Charlie had stormed into the room, with Joey right behind her.

'Dad you have to tell her she can't...' started Charlie

'Mum tell Charlie it's not up to her if I...' said Joey at the same time.

'leave her stuff all over my room...'

'want to keep my clothes on the floor...'

'it's totally in the way and I can barely move...'

'all she has to do is tread over them...'

'but no, 'miss rebel' won't move them.' Charlie finished, folding her arms and glaring at Joey.

'but no, 'miss high and mighty' thinks she owns everyone.' Joey stopped at exactly the same time and returned the other girls' glare.

Ross looked at his girlfriend helplessly and Fiona tried to keep the peace.

'Joey I've told you time and again to put your clothes on the chair. They're only going to get dusty if you leave –'

'Oh what a surprise, take her side yet again.' Joey yelled 'don't mention the fact she threw my belt at me.' Joey held up her hand where her knuckle was bleeding. Charlie looked down, ashamed.

'I didn't mean to actually hit you.' she mumbled

'Whatever. I'm going out.' Joey replied, slamming the front door as she left. Charlie ran after her shouting that she hadn't actually picked her clothes up yet.

Fiona and Ross sat in silence for a couple of seconds before cautiously picking up their wine glasses whilst still listening out for any sign of the two girls. Within a couple of minutes they heard the front door slam again and Joey's voice rang out as she stormed up the stairs.

'Alright 'Your Majesty' I'll pick them up jeez. Why do you have to make a big deal out of everything?'

'It wouldn't be a big deal if I hadn't asked you like a million times idiot' came Charlie's reply as she followed Joey up the stairs. The sound of them bickering continued until they heard a thump followed by a couple of seconds of silence then repeated thumps and screams as the girls fought. The adults sat in silence.

'Let's go out for dinner tonight' Ross said quietly. He and Fiona stood up carefully, finished their wine, grabbed their coats and slowly made their way out of the house. Once they'd shut the door they ran to the car and Ross had started up the engine before Fiona had even got in. Once the car had driven out of sight of the house they relaxed.

'Life shouldn't be like this, should it?' Fiona asked, as they both started laughing.

* * * * * *

Finally the weekend rolled in and Ross and Fiona decided they were going to go look at some universities with Brett. The girls were left with strict instructions about parties and getting along with each other since they were going to be left alone together over night. As soon as the door closed Charlie rang Leah, Martha and Rachel saying that they 'going to have a girly night'. Joey rolled her eyes and flicked on the TV to await the arrival of the other girls.

The five of them sat around in Charlie/Joey's room talking, laughing and eating until suddenly Joey gasped out loud. 'I can't believe I forgot' she laughed before hurrying to her side of the wardrobe and pulling out a small black backpack.

'What's in there?' asked Rachel curiously

Joey looked up and grinned. She pulled out a large bottle of unopened vodka. There was an intake of breathe around the room.

'Joey if we get caught my dad will...'

'Don't worry princess' Joey said patronisingly 'I've got just the thing for you.' She rummaged round in her bag for a couple more seconds before proudly bringing out a bottle of Bacardi Breezer and handing it to Charlie. 'There's like no alcohol in that, you'll be fine. Do we have any shot glasses?' she looked round questioningly.

'I can handle vodka Joey' Charlie said coldly, she didn't like how Joey was acting so superior. 'It wouldn't be the first time but all I'm saying is if dad finds out then we're dead meat'

'Yeah but he won't find out. C'mon Charlie it'll be fun...pleaaaaase?' Joey had crawled over to her since everyone was sitting on the floor and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout until Charlie laughed and relented.

Charlie, Martha and Rachel went downstairs to find some glasses and Leah took the time to question Joey.

'How're you liking Summer Bay then?' she asked

'Yeah it's not too bad I guess. I miss all my old mates though. Oh not that you guys aren't great and everything.' Joey added hastily on, smiling. Leah smiled back.

'You and Charlie getting on okay?'

'Hm, sometimes. She can be great and we have a laugh and everything but we're just so different. I dunno, I'm not sure we'll ever be majorly close.' At this point the other girls returned with the glasses and the drinks were poured.

It was Martha who suggested they play a drinking game since drinking on its own seemed to be a bit pointless. After copious amounts of 'I have never' and 'Would you rather' all of the vodka was gone and every girl was, to put it bluntly, blind pissed. Martha had fallen into a stupor on Charlie's bed and was snoring softly despite the music that was blaring full blast practically right next to her. The others were still up dancing until they fell, giggling, into a pile on the floor.

'Truth or Dare' Rachel squealed which was met with groans and cheers in equal measure.

'Charlie, truth or dare?' Leah asked. Charlie thought about it for a second

'Dare' she said finally

'Have you and Roman done it yet?' Rachel slurred.

Charlie laughed 'No not yet, but I'm thinking soon. He might be the one.' She said, smiling shyly. Leah and Rachel 'awwwed' appropriately but Joey snorted, trying to hold back laughter. Everyone looked at her curiously.

'Something funny?' Charlie questioned, quite menacingly.

'No. No.' Joey replied but sighed when the others continued to look at her 'Well define what you mean by 'the one'' she said.

'As in 'the one' I wanna spend the rest of my life with' Charlie elaborated as if it was obvious.

'Look I like Roman. I think he's a great guy and everything but you guys are sixteen. Chances are none of us will end up with the people we date at this age. I don't mean anything to you or Roman but I'm just saying...'

Rachel and Leah looked thoughtful but Charlie looked outraged.

'What the fuck Joey? Who gave you the right to dictate who I'm going to end up with?'

'I'm not trying to dict-' Joey started to explain but Charlie cut her off

'And for your information plenty of couples meet at sixteen and stay together. What are you just jealous 'coz you don't have a boyfriend of your own?' Charlie spat out.

'Charlie I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean anything in particular by it' Joey said calmly. Charlie looked surprised; it was the first time Joey had apologised to her for anything. 'But no, I'm not jealous of you having a boyfriend. If I wanted one I'd have one by now.' Somehow each of the girls knew that this wasn't Joey being arrogant, she was merely stating a fact. She'd had plenty of offers in her month and a half of living in the Bat yet she'd turned down each of them.

'So why don't you get one?' Charlie asked

'Because I don't feel the need for my life to be defined by whether or not I have a guy hanging off my arm' she replied.

'You've had boyfriends before though right?' Rachel asked.

'Course. But they've each turned out to be dicks so...' Joey shrugged and looked round to see if there was anything else to drink.

'Well maybe you should turn to girls then' Leah joked, handing Joey the bottle of vodka which had about a gulp left in it. Joey accepted the bottle and drained it before answering.

'Meh, girls can be just as much hassle as guys. To be honest, I'm just not looking for a relationship with anyone right now.' The others nodded understandingly until it hit them one by one, Charlie first.

'Wait you've been with girls?' she said suddenly. Joey shrugged and nodded.

'So you're gay?' Leah questioned

'No. I'm attracted to guys as well. I don't like labels but if I had to I guess I'd say I'm bi-sexual. Do we have anything to eat? I'm starving.'

'Why didn't you tell me this before' Charlie asked when they had all traipsed down to the kitchen in order to find something to eat.

'It never came up in conversation' Joey replied simply whilst rummaging round in the fridge and finding nothing. She headed to the cupboards and found some crisps. Everyone took a packet. Joey saw that everyone was still looking at her 'Guys it's not a big deal. So I sleep with boys and girls does it really affect your tiny little lives at all?' she sighed before walking to the front door and leaving. She was fed up of people reacting this way when they found out about her sexual orientation.

'Joey' Rachel called out after her as the girl left. 'I didn't mean for her to leave, I was just surprised that's all.'

'Same' Leah agreed 'I don't get it. She's gorgeous and could have any guy she wanted, how come she goes for girls?'

'I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that Leah' Charlie replied, rolling her eyes. 'Come on let's go back upstairs. She'll come back and we can apologise but I'm not going after her in my jim-jams.' The girls walked back upstairs, each feeling rather guilty but when they reached the room that the two girls' shared they noticed Martha was no longer lying on Charlie's bed. The window was open and the tree which Charlie often used to get outside from her bedroom was swaying softly in the breeze. On the bed was a note from Martha '**Sorry guys, felt really ill so I've gone back home. Seeyou all at school on Monday. M x**'.

'It's like two in the morning do you think we should make sure she's okay?' Rachel asked looking round at the group of worried girls. Charlie got out her mobile and after a few rings Martha picked up. They had a short conversation before hanging up.

'She's fine. Said she felt too ill so decided to go home.' The girls looked at each other for a few seconds before Leah shrugged and jumped onto a bed.

'Wierd' Charlie muttered under her breath but put it out of her mind for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiiiiiiiiiii :)_

_Snow where I am! As always thank you very much for the reviews. I see people tend to like Joey's character which I'm happy about – she's pretty damn sexy ;) (Big up the girl boxers!)_

_Enjoy!_

_Carrie :)_

_X_

The next morning none of the girls woke before 12. Charlie was the earliest up at 12:30 and the first thing she looked for was to see if Joey had returned in the night. She wasn't on her bed which had been stolen by both Leah and Rachel who were sleeping head to toes in it. Charlie stretched and stumbled out of bed, swearing as she stubbed her toe on her chair leg she made her way downstairs to look for Joey. She found her sleeping on the couch, covered with a blanket.

'Hey' she whispered, shaking her awake 'Wakey wakey.' Joey mumbled a bit and feebly swatted at Charlie's face but when the shaking did not stop she was forced to open her eyes.

'Wha?' she questioned as she generally did whenever she was woken up at what she deemed an unreasonable hour, which to be fair was almost every day.

'I just want to apologise for how we all acted last night. It doesn't bother me who you fancy...so long as it isn't me' Charlie joked

'No fear' Joey laughed as she sat up 'You're not my type.'

Charlie put her hand to her heart as if Joey had stabbed her and made an over exaggerated 'ouch' noise which made them both laugh.

'Brekkie?' Charlie asked as she moved out of the room.

'Yeah cheers. Oh and Charlie?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks. Y'know for not being a dick about the whole thing.'

Charlie smiled 'No problem, anyway if I had been a dick we'd never be able to get along would we?' she replied with a wicked glint her eye, stressing the word 'dick'. Joey retorted by throwing a pillow after Charlie's quickly retreating back.

* * * * * *

It wasn't until the morning of the Monday that any of the girls next heard from Martha. Charlie and Joey walked into school together and met up with Rachel on the way. They joined Leah at their favourite tree to wait for the bell to ring which signified their first lesson.

'Anyone seen Martha today?' Leah questioned but everyone answered in the negative until just after the bell rang and they were all walking inside. Joey had been dragged into Mr Harrisons office to discuss her 'general attitude' and as she was entering English Charlie felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked round to see Martha standing there grinning.

'Hey where've you been?' Charlie asked, giving her friend a quick hug.

'Oh I had a thing to go to with my dad yesterday but that's not important. What is important is we go to this lesson. Follow me, you're going to love it' Martha answered, winking and leading the way into the classroom. Charlie followed curiously and took her seat next to Leah who immediately whispered to her.

'This isn't going to be good Charlie'

'What isn't? What the hell is going –' she was interrupted by Hugo tapping her back with a pen. 'Is it true?' he asked.

'What?' Charlie snapped, starting to get fed up with all the intrigue.

'That Joey's a dyke? I mean it explains what happened on the beach and everything' Hugo replied with a laugh.

Charlie didn't answer but turned to Leah who simply shrugged and told her that ever since she'd come into the classroom she'd been bombarded with questions. Luckily the teacher hadn't arrived yet so Charlie was able to make her way over to Martha whom she assumed from her previous behaviour to be the one who had told everyone. 'Martha what the hell?' she began when she reached her friend.'

'Why do you think I left at the weekend?' Martha laughed 'I don't wanna share a bedroom with a lezza.' This was greeted with titters from the people standing around.

'You weren't even conscious when we found out!' Leah, who had followed Charlie to confront their friend, butted in.

'I came round at about that point. Lucky I did, might have got raped where I was' Martha laughed again. Leah had to hold Charlie back from hitting her in the face. Martha looked shocked and hurt. 'Charlie what the fuck? I thought you'd be happy everyone knows. It's not like you're really fond of her anyway and you can't tell me you're okay with this?'

'What's not to be okay with?' she practically screamed in Martha's confused face 'for crying out loud are we living in the bloody Victorian times?!' Martha was about to answer when the whole room went quiet. Thinking the teacher had arrived Charlie wheeled round ready to slide back to her seat but was stopped when she saw Joey standing at the door.

'Joey we have to go' she started to say but was cut off by one of Martha's new found friends shouting 'Queer' which set off a lot of other people. It was impossible to distinguish certain voices but the words 'Fag', 'Dyke' and 'Lesbo' could easily be heard. Joey stood at the door looking stunned for a minute before miraculously starting to laugh.

'You guys need to get a life' she said casually before taking her seat and setting all of her books out on the table. The class had gone silent again but this time it was because they were confused; she wasn't supposed to react like this. Charlie slowly walked up to her 'Do you really wanna stay? I mean a lot of people are acting like dic...idiots' she whispered.

'No Joey's right' Charlie turned round at the sound of a new voice being added to the fray and was pleasantly surprised to see Angelo taking the seat beside Joey 'Don't let an ignorant bunch of wankers chase her out' he continued.

'Agreed' came another voice, that of Roman who took the seat next to Aden who was nodding his head vigorously whilst simultaneously putting his middle finger up at Martha. At that moment the teacher walked in calling out for silence and what followed were 55 minutes of extremely tense English education.

At lunch it was painfully clear that the battle lines had been drawn. Martha had come up to Charlie saying that for the sake of their friendship she was willing for forget that Charlie had tried to hit her. She claimed she understood why Charlie had to seem like she was defending Joey since the girl lived in her house but that it wasn't a good idea for her to hang round with Joey as people might get the wrong idea. At this point Charlie actually had physically hit Martha and been sent to the head. Martha, thinking that Joey would be alone without Charlie, unwisely picked this moment to shout 'queer' out across the playground at which point Aden stood up and said 'Thanks darling' whilst prancing around in a stereotypically homosexual manner which made everyone laugh and Martha look like a fool. That's not to say that she had no friends left. On the contrary there were other people in the year who thought just like her, Hugo to name but one, who spent all day trying to get a rise out of Joey but to no avail.

When the bell rang to show the end of the day everyone was relieved. The whole group walked home together, since it was her first offence Charlie had only received a 3 day lunch-time detention and her father would not be notified about her hitting Martha.

'I want to thank you all for today' Joey suddenly said as they were walking down the street 'you haven't known me all that long but you still stuck up for me so thank you.'

'Don't mention it'

'No problem'

'Aw Joey's going all red'

'Bless' they all chorused until Joey jumped on Aden's back, demanding a piggy back which he was only too happy to oblige with.

They reached the beach where they dumped their bags on the floor and relaxed onto the sand.

'Jeez Martha turned into a right bitch today huh?' Rachel said after a few minutes which was met by grunts of agreement and a snore from Angelo who had already fallen asleep in the hot sun.

'Just to clarify' Aden said, sitting up and looking at Joey 'you're bisexual right? I mean I haven't completely wasted all my charm on you have I?' Joey laughed and threw some sand at him.

'Yes you moron I'm bi so you can keep dreaming' she said winking which made him blush.

'It'd be nice to have another couple in the group' Roman said, taking Charlie's hand. Charlie was surprised for a split second; over the weekend she'd totally forgotten she had a boyfriend. She mentally shook herself and pulled Roman in for a passionate kiss which made the others wolf whistle, or shout 'Get a room' in Joey's case.

Back at the house at the end of the day Charlie was sitting at her desk doing homework when she heard Joey come in behind her.

'Cha doing?' she asked when she saw Joey was just standing in the middle of the room fidgeting. Joey stood with her hands fiddling with one another as she geared herself up for what she was about to do. Breathing deeply she suddenly lunged forward and pulled Charlie into a rough hug 'Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you' she growled into Charlie's ear before quickly exiting the room. Charlie was left slightly astounded, in the whole time she'd known Joey she'd never seen her show the slightest bit of affection. Occasionally she kissed her mother on the cheek if she was in a really good mood or if she was happy with her brother she would punch him slightly less hard but a hug? Charlie grinned to herself and settled back to her work; glad that she could now call the girl she shared her room with a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

_We're practically covered in snow up here so I thought instead of going out and playing in it I would write all you lovely people a new chapter! As always reviews are much appreciated and to those who reviewed on the previous chapters I wanna say a big thank you they really make me want to keep writing! This chapter is for Shyrie cause she dedicated a chapter of her amazing story (which I think you should all go read) to me :). Also just to mention that I read every C/J fic on here practically and they are all brilliant so if I don't review on one chapter you can be almost certain I will on the next!  
Anyway I hope you're all okay and being filled with the festive cheer!_

_Carrie :)_

_X_

When the uproar caused by Joey's sexuality had calmed down things started to go back to normal. The laughs when Hugo or Martha made a snide comment were now few and far between and needless to say the group of Charlie, Leah, Rachel, Roman, Angelo and Aden had stuck by Joey throughout. Charlie and Joey were much closer than before and though they still had arguments about petty things they had more often than not made up by the end of the day.

It was a Friday night and the group were wandering around town having nowhere to go. Fiona and Ross had decided to have a romantic night to themselves to the girls and Brett had been sent packing.

'How about yours?' Leah asked Aden

'Decorating' he answered glumly 'there's literally nowhere to sit'

'Yeah you and me both bro' Angelo said. Everyone stopped walking and looked at him.

'What?' he asked 'I can't pull off bro?' They all shook their heads and continued down the road laughing at Angelo's pouting face.

'Right so let's get this straight. Mine and Joey's is out, Aden and Angelo have decorators, Leah's parents are having a dinner party, Rachel's parents have specifically said that she can't have friends over tonight and Roman-' Charlie listed.

'I'm meant to be in my room, grounded, as we speak' her boyfriend interrupted grinning, putting his arm round Charlie.

'Right well fun as this is I'm freezing my ass off out here so can we please think of somewhere to go?' Joey muttered shivering.

'I've got it!' Charlie suddenly shouted 'Roman gave it to me'

'Chlamydia? Joey asked causing Rachel to shriek hysterically and Aden to spit his drink out with laughter. Charlie glared at Joey.

'No, my tree house. He made it for me last year for my birthday I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Come on guys.' Everyone followed Charlie somewhat sceptical that they would all be able to fit in.

'Well this is great' said Aden sarcastically with his face smooshed (A/N Word says this isn't a word but it so clearly is) up against a window.

'Quit yapping and get your foot out of my groin' Angelo yelled at him.

'Oh you can talk fatso' Rachel butted in 'you're practically sitting on me.'

'Aden you better pray that that's your leg I can feel' Joey growled.

'Joey I love you and all but you're kicking me in the tummy' Leah winced.

'Well I'm comfy' said Roman from his position under Charlie. Everyone turned to glare at them, except Aden who turned his head as far as the window would allow. 'Well goody for you' Joey grumbled as she shifted her weight, trying to wiggle away from Leah's stomach.

'Get a room you guys' Rachel declared to which Charlie just stuck her tongue out at her uncomfortable friends.

After twenty minutes of shouting, giggling, screaming and not a little punching everyone was in a slightly better position than before. Charlie produced a litre bottle of cider and another bottle of vodka from her bag which made the others cheer and it wasn't long before the friends were drunk. They had closed the door of the tree house to prevent any wind from getting in and anybody from falling out which proved to be a wise move since Angelo decided he would show the others his break dancing moves and promptly smashed into door.

'Joey give Aden a kiss' Leah laughed after they had run out of ideas of what to do 'he's been pining for you since you moved here.' Everyone laughed and Aden started to protest but before he could Joey had pulled the back of his head toward her and given him a passionate kiss on the lips. Everyone cheered and Angelo edged slightly closer to Joey causing even more laughter.

'Alright my turn' Joey cried 'Leah kiss Angelo.' This carried on for a full fifteen minutes before Aden said 'Roman and Leah' and winked. Roman looked at Charlie to see if she minded but she just laughed and gave him a little shove towards Leah. After the two broke apart they looked at each other in shock for a few seconds before begin brought back to reality by Angelo shouting 'Charlie and Joey.'

'Ha no we're nearly related' Joey called out laughing

'Not by blood' Rachel pointed out.

'Yeah but still...' Joey started to say

'Oh come here you big pansy' Charlie laughed and gave Joey a quick peck on the lips which made all the boys cheer, except for Roman who was still watching Leah with a curious look on his face. This look didn't go unnoticed by Joey who made a mental note to talk to Charlie after this sleepover was finished.

Not long after this people started dropping off to sleep, starting with Angelo. One by one everyone settled down, Aden fell asleep holding Joey's hand which caused Leah and Rachel to point and 'aw'.

In the morning everybody woke up feeling very worse for wear. They were all hung over and most of them had cramps from sleeping in a bad position. By mid afternoon everyone had limped home to run themselves a hot bath and explain to their parents that they weren't hung over but just ill, coincidently all at the same time.

It wasn't until early evening that Joey remembered she needed to talk to Charlie about Roman so she headed up to their bedroom. On the way she passed Brett watching TV and ruffled his hair causing him to grumble at her. When she arrived in the room she found Charlie lying on her bed reading a book and she threw herself down next to her.

'Can I talk to you Charlz?' she asked

'Sure' replied the other girl, putting her book down and looking expectantly.

'It's about Roman' Joey said wondering how was best to put her fears into words.

'What about him?'

'Well I'm not really sure. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to let him kiss Leah again' Joey tried to put it delicately.

'Oh that.' Charlie dismissed 'That was a bit of fun. Didn't mean anything, he told me afterwards.'

'Yeah I know it's just after the kiss he kind looked at her funny.'

Charlie looked confused and was silent for a second before finally saying 'You think he's cheating on me?'

'No' Joey quickly said 'No, I love Roman you know I do. He's a great guy and I don't think he'd do anything like that. I'm just saying be careful.'

'Whatever Joey. No offence but I trust my boyfriend and I've known him longer than I've known you so...'

Joey shrugged and smiled 'No problem, I just thought I'd tell you is all'. Joey knew she was right. She'd seen the way Roman and Leah looked at each other and although she was certain he hadn't cheated on Charlie she wondered how long he and Leah would be able to resist. However she put it out of her mind and hoped that Charlie was right.

'Jo can you help me with...' Charlie started to say but stopped when she noticed that Joey was looking at her oddly with one eyebrow raised. '...what?' she asked suspiciously.

'Nothing' Joey replied 'It's just you called me 'Jo' which nobody outside my family has ever called me.'

'Oh sorry' Charlie said confused.

'No it's fine. I like it.' Joey smiled 'I usually get annoyed when Brett calls me it but I don't mind with you. Weird' Joey shook her head and shrugged 'Sorry what was it you wanted my help with?'

'This history homework it's doing my head in' Charlie replied.

'Charlz I've been to like 5 history lessons this term. Seriously Miss has sent a letter to my mum'

'Yeah I know but even though you bunk you still manage to get A's and it's not fair so to make it up to me you have to do my work' Charlie said pulling a huge smile and shoving a piece of paper into Joey's hands.

'Hang on I have to do YOUR work because I get A's?' Joey querired.

'Yup' said Charlie smiling sweetly 'I'm going for a shower hopefully you'll be done by the time I get out'

'Wait this isn't fair I –' Joey shouted out but Charlie had already gone. Laughing Joey picked up a pen and made her way to the desk. Just because she rarely did her own homework didn't mean she couldn't do Charlie's once in a while she supposed


	6. Chapter 6

_This is another dedicated chapter, this time to Zomg56. Their story 'You Always Want What You Can't Have' is pretty damn awesome so go check it out! _

_I love all my reviewers and I'm really glad you're all enjoying this story but I have to apologise to 'Livefortheday' for making them spit water over their laptop – was unintentional I assure you ;)_

_Thanks so much for reading and please take the time to review! Happy Holidays!_

_Carrie :)_

_X_

Charlie, Roman, Joey and Angelo were walking down the street during their half term break. The others were all either busy or on holiday (in the case of Rachel) and these four didn't know what to do.

'We could go to the beach?' Charlie suggested

'Oh that'd be great actually since I haven't been there in about an hour' Joey replied sarcastically

'Well you think of something then' Charlie muttered

'I already have!'

'Joey we are not going to the house party of a convicted drugs mule' Charlie cried out in exasperation.

'But he's done his time!'

'How did you even get an invite?' Angelo questioned curiously.

'It doesn't matter, we're not going' Charlie shrieked

'Fine! Fine, jeez. Wouldn't have suggested it if I'd known you were gunna get all menopausal about it.' Joey said grumpily as the group continued their way down the road.

'I'm not getting meno-ah do you know what it's like looking after a bloody kid' Charlie exclaimed. Hearing this Joey's face lit up and she sprung onto Charlie's back 'Piggy-back ride!' she shouted in a child's voice which made Angelo and Roman both laugh while Charlie staggered about trying to shift the new weight on her back. Just as Joey jumped off her back Charlie's phone buzzed in her pocket. Taking it out she read the new text which had just appeared on her screen.

'C'mon gang we're going to Noah's!' She cried out 'Leah's got away from her parents and says she'll meet us there.'

'Wait Charlie!' Joey cried out in a dramatic fashion

'What' asked Charlie, worried that Joey was going to embark upon her theory that Roman and Leah had a 'thing', in front of Roman.

'Please, never call us 'gang' again' Joey said grinning before having to run quickly as Charlie tried to catch her to put her in a headlock.

* * * * * *  
The five of them were piled round one small table at Noah's which was holding up each of their drinks.

'We've been on holiday for like 4 days now and we've done nothing.' moaned Joey as she sipped her juice.

'Yeah she's right guys. The last shindig we had was that tree-house one and that was weeks ago.' Angelo agreed.

'Yeah and there's no way I'm sleeping up there again.' Joey scoffed 'I couldn't twist my neck for days after.'

Silence reigned for a few moments as they all finished their juices and contemplated what to do with their time next. It was only seven o'clock and none of them wanted to go back home yet. Suddenly Joey slammed her hand down on the table, nearly knocking over all their drinks. 'I've got it!' she cried out.

'Joey for the last time WE'RE NOT GOING TO –' Charlie started to say but Joey cut her off.

'No, no, no my uncreative friend' she said 'why go to a crappy party out here when we could go to a club in the city?' Joey leant back in her chair with a confidant smirk on her face, wondering why the others hadn't jumped on her idea with enthusiasm.

'My parents would never let me' Leah started to say.

'Yeah nor mine' Roman butted in with Angelo nodding. Joey looked at them all in contempt before reaching over and grabbing Charlie's phone.

'Jeez you guys seriously need to get out more' she said as she dialled a number. The others were looking at each other in confusion until Joey spoke. 'Hey mum it's Joey. Yeah I'm using Charlie's phone cause mine has low battery. Look me and Charlie are staying over at Leah's house tonight is that cool?...Yeah we've got toothbrushes and stuff...yeah...okay...thanks bye.' She handed the mobile back to Charlie and looked round at the others who were looking at her like she was crazy. 'Oh for crying out loud' she said exasperated 'Angelo give me your mobile.'

Angelo looked at Roman for support but the other boy just shrugged his shoulders and looked blank. Slowly Angelo handed over his phone to Joey who looked through the address book until she found the name 'Dad' which she rang.

'Hello?' said a male voice on the other end of the line.

'Oh hello is that Mr. Rosetta?' Joey said, putting on the falsely polite voice she used whenever parents were around. Angelo was frantically trying to gesture at Joey to hang up the phone and Roman, Leah and Charlie were all just laughing.

'...yes...'

'Hi this is Joey'

'Oh hello young Joey how are you?'

'I'm wonderful thanks. I'm ringing on behalf of Angelo' at this point Charlie started to prance around in an exaggeratedly posh manner to which Joey swatted her round the back of her head. 'He's in the bathroom right now but I wanted to ask if it would be quite alright with you if he stayed round mine and Charlie's house tonight' Joey continued. Charlie looked questioningly at Joey after she'd hung up with Angelo's father's consent to let him stay round her house for that night. After this Joey told Leah to ring her parents and ask them if she could stay round Angelo's and Roman to ring his and say he was staying round Leah's.

After this had been completed everyone was silent until Angelo pointed out that he was still confused and Joey smacked him round the back of the head. 'You really need to stop doing that' Charlie muttered.

'Guys how do you not get this?!' Joey cried out 'Our parents all think we're staying somewhere else which means...' she rolled her hand at everyone in an encouraging gesture.

'They won't worry about where we are!' Charlie suddenly shouted out clicking her fingers as she understood 'meaning we can go to the city!'

'Bingo' said Joey raising her eyebrow and grinning.

* * * * * *

It wasn't until the group where on the bus into town when Leah brought up a problem in Joey's plan.

'Hey Joey where did you say we were going?' she said.

'I know some clubs in the city, we'll be fine' Joey dismissed.

'Yeah but how are we going to get into them?'

'I've got my fake I.D.' Joey said as if it was obvious and pulled a card out of her pocket and showed it to the others 'say hello to 'Sarah Trent' guys. She's been getting me into clubs for just about a year now'

'Yeah but what about the rest of us?' Roman asked, understanding Leah's concerns.

Joey was silent for a few seconds before eloquently saying 'shit.'

'Bollocks!' Angelo cried out.

'Oh crap' Charlie said flinging herself back into the seat 'we have a forty-five minute journey to nothing?! This is so gay...no offense Joey.' Joey stuck her tongue out at Charlie and tried to calm everybody down.

'Guys, guys chillax. We'll just go to an under 18's club and I'll buy us some booze beforehand.'

* * * * *

It turned out that the shops around the only under 18's club the group could find wouldn't serve Joey even with her I.D. so they had been forced to enter the club completely sober.

'This blows' Angelo said as he sat slumped at the corner table they had sat.

'That's just because nobody will dance with you' Leah said as she sat down laughing. She and Joey had been dancing together until a girl had come up and asked Joey for her number which Leah had taken as her cue to leave. Roman and Charlie were dancing intimately right in the middle of the dance floor but every girl who Angelo propositioned moved away swiftly.

'That's just because nobody will dance with you' Angelo mimicked in a high pitched voice.

'Mature' Leah laughed again. At that point Roman and Charlie flung themselves down into the remaining seats 'This is awesome' Roman panted, out of breath from dancing.

'I'm going to the bathroom okay? Back in a bit babe' he said kissing Charlie quickly.

'Yeah me too' Leah said quickly and hurried off into the crowd. Joey watched this interaction suspiciously from the dance floor and decided to follow her friends. She'd been sure there was something going on between the two for a while now but hadn't brought it up with Charlie because she didn't want to hurt her. Trailing the two proved more difficult than she'd first thought and she lost them at least twice on the way to the toilets. When she reached the loo's she realised she didn't know if they'd gone into the men's or the ladies and was just about to give up and go back to the others when she heard voices coming from a little alcove beside the ladies toilets. Creeping forward she was just about able to see Roman and Leah standing very close together with their hands entwined.

'Ro this is so wrong' Leah was whispering.

'Don't you think I know that?' he said back to her 'but I can't end it with Charlie now, not so close to her birthday it'll devastate her.'

'Well maybe we should just wait for the month to pass then?' Leah suggested.

'We tried that remember. Leah I'm not going to force you into this. I know how bad you must feel about Charlie, hell I feel it too but I can't not see you. I need you.' From her hiding spot Joey rolled her eyes and continued focusing on the couple in front of her.

'Oh Roman' Leah breathed and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Joey growled under her breath, outraged that the two could do this to Charlie and sped off back to the table unsure of what to do. Should she tell Charlie and break her heart? Or should she keep quiet and let her be screwed over by the two people she considered best friends.


	7. Chapter 7

_Rawr :)_

_I'm really sorry about the lack of updates! I honestly am but I've been rushed off my feet because of all the family coming round for Christmas and my brothers being idiots =/_

_As always the reviews really help cause they help me know what kinda things I'm doing right (or wrong as the case may be) and thanks for reading. Hope you're all doing well and you guy all had a great Christmas! (Just to pre-warn you this chapter contains some rather rude language :O )_

_Carrie :)_

_X_

Joey didn't tell Charlie that night because Roman and Leah arrived back at the table before she had a chance to. Neither did she tell her the next night because she was too happy and planning her birthday party. Nor did she tell her the night after that because she was too depressed that her father wouldn't let her rent a club out for said birthday party. Days were passing and Joey was getting more and more frantic. She avoided going out with the group because she couldn't bear to see the fugitive glances that Leah and Roman kept swapping and how oblivious Charlie was. However since today was Sunday and everyone had to go back to school the next day Joey was aware that she was running out of time. After four days of being avoided by Joey Charlie decided to call her on it and went to find her. She found her lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling and sat down next to her.

'What's up Jo?' she asked quietly. Joey, noticing for the first time that there was someone else in the room jumped before laughing when she saw it was only Charlie.

'What? Oh nothing' she smiled

'Don't lie. You've been acting weird for days now. Is it me? Have I upset you or something?'

'No! No of course you haven't. I've just had a lot on my mind I mean we have exams coming up and...' At this point Charlie burst out laughing. Joey hadn't so much as looked at a book to study so the idea of her being stressed over their exams was nonexistent. Joey sighed and looked at Charlie, realising that now was the perfect time to tell her.

'Okay I'll tell you but you're not going to like it' Joey said, sitting up on her bed. Charlie looked confused at the sudden change in her friend's tone. Joey's voice generally had a light-hearted and cheeky quality but now it had turned serious and her face matched it.

'...what's up?' Charlie asked quite nervously.

'It's about Roman and Leah they -' Joey started to say but was cut off by Charlie who stood up.

'Oh not this again Joey! For heaven's sake I'd know if my own boyfriend was cheating on me. How stupid do you think I am? I've asked him and –' Now it was Joey's time to cut Charlie off.

'I saw them making out at that club we went to'

'...what?' Charlie asked after a few seconds of silence.

'Charlz I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner but...' Joey trailed off as she saw the look of anger on Charlie's face. Before she knew it the girl was on top of her punching and pulling at her hair. Joey pushed her off but as soon as they were both standing Charlie was back at her again, screaming and throwing wild punches.

'Charlie stop it!' Joey shouted.

'Quit trying to fuck up my life!'

'Charlie!'

'My boyfriend loves me, just cause nobody loves you!'

'Charlie I don't want to hurt you!' Throughout this Joey had refrained from hitting Charlie and had just been grabbing the other girl's wrists in the hope of calming her down. Though Charlie was by no means weak Joey had been used to getting into scraps at her old school and with some deft hand movements she had Charlie pinned down on her stomach with herself kneeling on her back.

'Charlie this is stupid, I don't want to fight you but you have to know!'

'Get off me you fucking bitch' Charlie yelled as she strained to get up and spit her own hair out of her mouth

'Just calm down!' Joey pleaded and she relaxed her hold on her friend. She was quite shocked, she had guessed Charlie wouldn't believe her straight away but she had always been a calm and rational person but right now she looked possessed. As soon as Joey released her Charlie sprang to her feet and pushed Joey over again. She stood above her and stared down.

'Don't think this is over Collins' she growled as she kicked Joey, not overly viciously, in the belly and stormed out. A few minutes later Joey heard the front door slam as she lay on the floor in disbelief and holding a bleeding lip. Charlie had never reacted to anything quite like this and Joey had no idea what to do.

Charlie ran crying down to the beach and lay in the sand. Part of her wanted to go back home and apologise to Joey. She knew she was out of order but Joey shouldn't have been making up lies about Roman. Roman. She sighed and curled up into the foetal position. It hadn't felt right. She'd always assumed that during her first time she would feel butterflies and fireworks explode in her but she hadn't. It had been hasty and rushed in the back of Roman's older brother's car last weekend and whenever she thought about it she felt sick. It had been the day before the group went to the club so if Joey was telling the truth then Roman had jumped straight from her to Leah in the space of 24 hours. But Joey wasn't telling the truth, she couldn't be. Feeling more confused than ever Charlie forced herself to stop crying when she heard voices coming towards her.

'Charlie?' Charlie heard her boyfriend's voice above her sounding surprised and guilty. She looked up and saw him standing with Leah about 1 metre away. As she looked up she saw the pair quickly stop holding hands and something clicked in her brain.

'Joey was right wasn't she?' she gasped in disbelief

'Charlie what are you talking about? Have you been crying?' Roman moved towards her in genuine concern but she shoved him when he came within reach and sprang to her feet.

'Charlie!' Leah protested when she saw Roman being pushed but she quickly shut up when Charlie swung round to her.

'And you! I thought we were mates!'

'Charlie we are mates, I don't know what you think but-'

'You fucking whore!' Charlie screamed and started to launch herself at the other girl but was prevented by Roman who had got himself up by this time holding her back.

'Charlie what's gotten into you?!' He asked and Charlie whirled back round to him.

'You' she pointed at him 'and her' she stuck a thumb back towards Leah 'behind my back' she spat out. At this point Leah gasped and Roman looked at the ground.

'Charlie' he tried to explain but she cut him off with a quick laugh and another shove which caught him by surprise.

'As far as I'm concerned you can have him' she said to Leah and gestured to Roman who was hurriedly trying to stand up again 'the both of you are pathetic.' With that she stormed back home so neither of them could see her tears.

When she arrived her house she found a note lying on the kitchen table written in her father's handwriting. **'Fiona and I have gone out for dinner and Brett is staying with a friend. I've left money on the side for you and Joey to order yourselves a pizza or something. Don't wait up ;). Dad'.** Amidst her tears Charlie still cringed that her father had actually put a wink at the end and hurried upstairs to find Joey. When she wasn't in their bedroom Charlie started to panic and yelled 'Joey!' at the top of her lungs.

'In here! Jeez calm down' Joey replied poking her head out of the bathroom and rolling her eyes. Charlie followed her back into the room and saw that Joey was applying some TCP to the various cuts on her arms and one on her cheek. Charlie flinched when she saw them and immediately apologised but Joey waved her 'sorry' away with her hand.

'What do you want?' Joey asked bluntly when she had returned to the mirror and Charlie was sitting awkwardly on the side of the bath.

'I want to apologise...again. I should've believed you.'

'Why the sudden change of heart?' Joey replied coldly.

'Because I saw...on the beach...I saw...' Charlie trailed off as she dissolved into tears once again. Joey seeing this immediately set the TCP back into a cupboard and rushed over to kneel at Charlie's feet. 'Hey don't cry, seriously I'm crap when people cry. Erm, erm, erm' Joey looked round frantically for something which might help 'Mint?' she asked timidly as she pulled a packet out of her pocket. Charlie laughed through her crying and shook her head. She flung her arms round Joey and the pair sunk onto the floor with their backs against the side of the bath; Joey supporting a tearful Charlie by holding her and stroking her hair. After a few minutes when Charlie's sobs had subsided a little bit Joey ventured to question her.

'What did you see Charlz?'

'Roman and Leah 'she replied after a moment's hesitation. Joey quickly drew in her breath in a sympathetic gesture.

'I'm sorry' she offered.

'Don't be. It's not your fault, it's mine I must have done something or –'

'No you don't get to think that okay?' Joey quickly interrupted 'You don't ever get to think that. You're amazing Charlie and if Roman can't see that then he's just an idiot.'

'But I don't understand. If he wasn't happy then why did he...' Charlie trailed off as she realised what she was about to say. Joey looked confused.

'Why did he what?' she asked.

'...sleep with me.' Charlie whispered.

'He did what?!' Joey shouted, making them both jump at the sound after so long in relative quietness. 'You slept together?! When?'

'Last weekend. The night before the club but Joey please it's not –'

'I'll fucking kill him' Joey growled, jumping to her feet and heading for the door.

'No Jo please just leave it.'

'I won't leave it, he's a cheating bastard and he'll get what's coming to him even if I have to go to his house and –'

'Joey!' Charlie interrupted her ranting friend. 'Please. We'll have to see him at school tomorrow anyway and tonight I just want to stay relaxed.' Joey had halted by the door and Charlie could see she was wavering 'Please?' Joey sighed at returned to Charlie's side.

'Fine' she conceded 'but tomorrow that twat is mine'

'Why not, everybody else seems to have had him.' Charlie said sarcastically taking them both by surprise when she lightly laughed. 'Joey' she smiled at her friend who was still standing beside her 'how do you do it?'

'Do what?' Joey replied, confused.

'Make me feel so happy when I should be crying.'

Joey laughed softly and smiled down at Charlie and they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Joey offering Charlie a hand and pulled her to her feet. 'Well y'know I'm pretty damn awesome' she said modestly which caused Charlie to laugh and hit her gently round the back of the head.

'Let's get some pizza' they said at the same time. Laughing they joined hands and made their way downstairs to the phone.

_A/N - Bear with me. First kiss should be in the next chapter if all goes to plan. That sounds weird but seriously these characters have a life of their own. Sometimes I sit down to write a chapter with a plot set in my mind then it changes halfway through because of something one of them says which triggers something else in my mind! It's dead irritating. Today for example – they were meant to kiss in this chapter when Charlie says the line '__**Make me feel so happy when I should be crying.' **__But it didn't seem like the right time cause I expected Joey to make some kind of sarcastic remark (which she obviously does in -__**'Well y'know I'm pretty damn awesome'**__) so it just couldn't happen! _

_I'm babbling now but just to let you know that a kiss is coming – I promise!_

_Carrie :)_

_x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Heyheyhey my beloved readers! It's nearly New Years, do you all have plans? I have two parties on consecutive nights so I might be too unconscious to post for a few days after ;)!_

_This chapter leads almost directly on from the last one – well it's the same night anyway. So a Happy New Year to you all as well as all my lurve! I'm not sure I'm cool enough to pull off 'lurve' =/_

_Carrie :)_

_X_

'Okay...we have comedy, tragedy and horror...which first?' Joey asked as she walked through to the living room, holding up the DVD's she had rented, where Charlie was setting up the floor with a lot of pillows and duvets. Charlie looked up and smiled.

'I don't mind. You get to choose since you're the one who went out to get them.'

'In that case we're going tragedy, comedy then horror 'cause that way if I get too scared I can just fall asleep' Joey grinned as Charlie looked sceptical.

After ordering their pizza and eating it the girl's had decided to rent some movies, make some popcorn and settle down for a quiet and relaxing night. The floor was lined with pillows and bulked up with blankets and duvets and the popcorn was already in a bowl on the table. Charlie had already changed into her tank-top and short combination pyjamas and Joey had just stripped off down to her bra and girl boxers which is what she tended to sleep in anyway.

Just as Joey put the DVD into the player and was about to press play the phone rang. Groaning Joey looked round and saw Charlie had already wrapped herself up inside a blanket.

'I'll get that shall I?'

Charlie just grinned and snuggled deeper into her blanket. Joey threw a piece of popcorn at her and raced to the phone which was upstairs and nearing its last ring.

'Hello?' She answered

'Hey Jo, is Charlie there?' the voice on the other end of the line said. Joey froze, it was Roman. For a second she debated what to do and as her mind argued with itself she could vaguely hear Roman saying her name but it was muffled, as if he was speaking through a window.

'Joey? Jo are you there?'

She snapped herself back to reality and shook her head.

'Listen up. She doesn't want to talk to you and you have no right calling this house number. I'm doing all I can to make her forget you even exist you worthless prick so I suggest you back off texting her as well. I'm not planning on making things easy for you on Monday either but if you wanna make it worse then ring again. I dare you.' Joey prepared to hang up before she remembered one more thing 'Oh and don't call me 'Jo' either. Only Charlie does that.' With that she put down the phone and stormed downstairs.

'Who was it?' Charlie asked innocently through a mouthful of popcorn.

'Erm, just Brett calling to remind us that he wasn't going to be home' Joey said quickly before changing the subject. 'I see you've started the movie already. Cheers fatty.'

Charlie laughed and pulled Joey down by her hand to lie beside her.

The tragedy turned out to be an awful idea since it started with a woman finding out her husband had been cheating on her.

'My bad.' Joey groaned when she realised 'I didn't even read the back of the box.'

Charlie smiled through her tears and cuddled in closer to her friend. 'Don't worry. It's nice to see other people suffering too.'

Joey snorted with laughter and rested her head on Charlie's. It was at this moment she became aware that the girls hadn't let go of each other's hands, the fingers of which were now entwined. She also noticed that Charlie's head was lying the crook of her neck and Joey had unconsciously wrapped her free arm round Charlie. This wouldn't have been so inappropriate if Joey hadn't also noticed the butterflies which seemed to be swarming in her stomach. The second she realised they were there they become ten times worse and Joey could feel every part of her skin which was in contact with Charlie.

Joey had fancied enough people to understand what was happening and though her mind fought against it her heart told her plainly enough that she was developing a crush on someone who was practically her sister! Jumping up quickly at this realisation she answered Charlie's questioning look with a stuttered out 'Errm, toilet' and a shaky, fake laugh.

In the bathroom Joey splashed her face with water and, leaning on the sink, stared at herself in the mirror. Now she was away from Charlie the feeling in her stomach had subsided and she was able to think properly again her mind went into overdrive.

'Of course I don't fancy Charlie' she whispered to her reflection 'I just haven't had any for a while so I'm like starved for affection or something...yeah that makes sense. Phew I just need to get out more, that's all.' She was startled out of her reverie by a banging on the door and Charlie shouting in.

'You alright Jo? Film's finished and I've decided to put on the horror instead of the comedy just 'cause I can!'

Joey laughed and unlocked the door to view a grinning Charlie who was standing on the other side.

'Come on then, let's get some horror going!' she laughed and they made their way downstairs.

Eventually Joey became so engrossed in the movie that she was able to forget that Charlie was clinging onto her and burying her face into her chest whenever the film got too scary. By the time it had ended it was midnight and, since the girls had turned the lights off it was almost completely dark. Both girls had been freaked out by the movie and neither wanted to actually get up to put the next one in.

'Go and put the comedy in' Charlie whispered.

'I'm not getting up!' Joey hissed back

'What?! Why not? You're supposed to be cheering me up tonight!'

'Sorry hun but I don't love you that much. I'll get eaten by some kinda monster, I can tell!'

Charlie stifled a giggle and reached out to lightly slap Joey on the face. As her hand connected with the other girl's cheek she looked into her eyes. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Charlie saw her own hand hit Joey but instead of moving away she kept it resting on her face. She saw Joey looked surprised but noticed that she didn't pull away. Her thumb traced Joey's lips which had slightly parted and Joey could see a look of almost wonder in her friend's eyes.

Slowly Charlie's hand made its way round to the back of Joey's head and Joey obliged to the pressure she could feel which was pulling her towards Charlie. Throughout this time neither girl had said anything and their eyes had kept direct contact but when their lips were only inches away Joey breathed the word 'Charlie' as she was aware that the other girl was not only straight but, if her mother had what she wanted, could potentially be family one day.

Charlie heard her but shook her head quickly, her breathing becoming deeper. In her eyes Joey could see she was pleading with her not to say anything, not to break the spell which seemed to be binding them both.

Suddenly in a movement which was seemed to take forever but at the same time only a second Charlie pushed her lips against Joey's and the two girls both fell into the kiss as if they had been waiting for each other for their whole lives. Charlie was rational enough to take in that the fireworks she had been hoping for with Roman were here with her now, at just the touch of Joey's lips.

Charlie could feel herself being pushed backwards by Joey and she eagerly let the other girl fall on top of her, the two still kissing passionately. Charlie was running her hands up and down the other girls back and through her hair and Joey had one hand just under Charlie's top and the other on her waist.

Then the girls heard Charlie's mobile buzz and the spell was broken. Joey leapt off Charlie as if she had been burnt and started repeating 'shit, shit, shit' over and over again while Charlie grabbed her phone and saw 'Roman' light up on the screen. Reading the text she looked up at Joey.

'It was Roman on the house phone? You told him not to call me?!'

Joey stopped pacing round and turned to face her.

'Yeah I did, I was trying to help you get over him.'

'Over him and onto you, was that your plan?' Charlie yelled, standing up.

'What?! Of course not!' Joey shouted

'Don't lie; you set this all up didn't you? Trying to get me into bed were you?' Charlie started advancing on Joey who could feel her temper flaring up.

'How could I possibly set up your boyfriend cheating on you? And if you remember you kissed me.'

Charlie faltered for a second before replying 'Yeah well you probably spiked my drink or something. You're the one who's into girls anyway, not me.'

'You're so full of yourself Charlie. As if I'd be into you.' Joey could feel herself getting more and more angry as the realisation of what the two had done set in. She tried to control her temper as she knew she had a bad one and she tended to say things she didn't mean when provoked.

'That's not what it looked like a minute ago.' Charlie retorted

'Yeah well you were there weren't you? You were easy, you're always easy. That'll be why you gave it to Roman the second he asked for it right before he went to screw your best mate.' Joey finally snapped and shouted in Charlie's face. The look of hurt that crossed it was enough to make Joey immediately regret her words.

'Charlie I'm sorry.' Joey said softly and when the other girl didn't reply she walked over to her. 'Charlie I didn't mean that I was just freaked out by what happened.'

'And I'm not?' Charlie finally croaked out between tears which were starting to fall. 'I'm the one who's fucking straight here Joey. I should be crying over the fact I split with Roman, not getting off with a girl.'

Joey tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but Charlie shrugged her off before taking a deep breath and looking Joey deep in the eyes.

'I don't know what just happened but it can never happen again okay? I dunno what sort of messed up feelings you have towards me but –'

'You can't be serious? You're the one who kissed me!' Joey heatedly replied.

'I don't know what you're talking about' replied Charlie after a moment's hesitation. 'Of course I didn't. I'm straight remember?'

'Yeah but –'

'You kissed me Joey and I don't know why I didn't push you off straight away but if I've sent you false signals then I'm sorry.'

'You're such a...you know what? Forget it. If you want to believe that I'm some psycho who's tried to rape you or something then you do that. I don't care about what you think of me anyway.' Joey growled and stormed upstairs to lie on her bed and stare at the ceiling for over half the night.

Charlie on the other hand lay down on the blankets on the floor and wept into a pillow for over half the night. She cried over losing Roman, she cried for fear of school the next day but most of all she cried for the feelings she had had when her and Joey had kissed. She was overly aware that it had been the best experience of her life and she hated herself for it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Happy 2010 all! Will you be calling it 'Twenty-Ten' or 'Two Thousand and Ten?'_

_By the by there is a film called D.E.B.S. which you can watch on Youtube and I'm officially recommending it as it's pretty awesome. It's quite short – maybe an hour long or something – so it wouldn't take up too much of your time but it's cute and funny so yeah =]. _

_Here's a chapter, please review and I LURVE you all ;) It's mainly filler but I do have plans for both our characters in the next few chapters after this!_

_Carrie :)_

_X_

Joey stretched out on her bed and groaned as her alarm clock beeped by her side. Trying to hit it quiet she only succeeded in knocking it to the floor where is only beeped louder in protest. Still groaning she clamoured out of bed and managed to put the alarm on 'snooze' which is exactly what she proceeded to do from her position on the floor. Eventually her mother, wondering where her daughter was, called her name from the bottom of the stairs and woke the slumbering girl.

'Joey you haven't gone back to sleep have you?' Fiona yelled upstairs. Joey was startled from her sleep and called back in a sleepy, yet defensive, tone.

'No of course I haven't. Jeez mum, have a little faith in me.'

She said this as she was stumbling to her feet and groping around for her school uniform. Just as she put on her shirt she heard her mum's footsteps on the stairs and started to frantically look for her trousers. Suddenly she saw them lying on the floor by the door and lunged to reach them. Unfortunately at the same time Fiona opened the door to check on her daughter and as a result of this Joey went flying headlong across the room wearing only her underwear and a shirt and clutching a pair of trousers.

Joey shook her head in confusion as she sat up and saw her mother's head peering round the door. Realising her lie had been busted Joey burst into a full smile and gave a small laugh.

'Love you mum?' she said, although it seemed to be more of a question. Fiona simply sighed and warned her that she had only ten minutes to get ready for school and that Charlie had made her breakfast downstairs.

Charlie.

Joey's whole body slumped as she recalled the events of the previous night. Pulling on her trousers and throwing her books into her bag she shouldered it and cautiously walked downstairs, determined not to be the one who brought the subject up.

Charlie was thinking along much the same lines. Whatever had happened with Joey it had been a huge mistake and she wanted to put it behind her and forget about it. At least that's what she told herself. She jumped when she heard Joey come into the kitchen but soon remembered herself and indicated a plate with pancakes on it which she saw Joey eying suspiciously.

'Hey, I made you breakfast.' She smiled.

Joey looked confused. 'Why?' she asked curiously as she sat down in front of the food.

'Cause I thought since I was making myself some you might as well get in on the action.' Both girl's cringed at Charlie's choice of words and tried to avoid catching the other's eye. Brett, who had been sitting at the table eating an apple, looked first at Joey and then at Charlie before inhaling loudly and picking his bag off the table. 'Well, not that this tension isn't fun, but I have a job interview.' He ruffled his sister's hair on his way out and waved to Charlie who briefly smiled back.

When he was out of earshot the room was silent until Joey cleared her throat and spoke up.

'He's right. This is awkward. It shouldn't be awkward.'

'Yeah' Charlie replied, nodding. 'Everybody messes up sometimes. Let's just forget it.'

'Perfect.' Joey smiled.

'Right well I'm going upstairs to get my jacket then we'll leave yeah?' Charlie asked as she got up and made her way to the stairs. The minute Charlie had left the room Joey's fake smile dropped and she pushed her food away from her. She growled at herself and ran her hands through her hair 'Stop it.' She muttered to herself under her breath. 'Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.' She hated the fact that seeing Charlie had brought back how insanely amazing last night had been. She hated that the second she approached the kitchen she had felt butterflies. She hated how casual Charlie was being about it all.

Joey admonished herself for acting like this. Normally if she couldn't have a girl or guy for whatever reason she just let them go, there were always more just around the corner but with Charlie it was different. Joey assumed this was because they were practically step-sisters but whatever the reason she knew she couldn't be around her for long periods of time.

Charlie broke off Joey's musings by jumping down the last few steps of the stairs and calling out.

'Come one slowpoke! School waits.'

Joey stared down at the table for a second before taking a deep breath and forcing another smile onto her face. 'Coming!' she yelled out.

'So you worried about seeing you-know-who today?' Joey had been loath to bring up the subject of Roman but felt the need to start any sort of conversation on their thus far silent walk to school.

'Kinda.' Charlie replied softly 'I just don't want him to be flaunting round with Leah is all.'

'He wouldn't dare.' Joey growled, a way of speaking she seemed to be doing quite often nowadays. Charlie laughed shortly and they continued on their way.

Joey sensed Charlie stiffen as the approached the school gates and saw their group of friends hovering by the tree the usually met at. 'Don't worry.' Joey muttered softly as they moved towards them. 'Leah and Roman aren't there.'

Angelo was the first to meet them and he immediately hugged Charlie. 'We spoke to Roman. I'm really sorry Charlie.' He said in a voice that was totally different to his usual care-free tone.

'Thanks' she choked out, overwhelmed by the affection her friends were giving her. Rachel had taken her hand and was squeezing it, Angelo still had one hand on her shoulder and Aden was smiling at her sympathetically. And there was Joey who was standing beside her looking round for any glimpse of Roman or Leah. Charlie smiled inwardly at the sight of her faithful friend who, despite the previous night, was prepared to get into a proper old fashioned fisticuffs match with a boy who was much taller than her. For a second Charlie's mind drifted back to the night before and her inward smile grew bigger before she quickly pushed it down to the pit of her stomach and focused on what was going on around her.

Joey had spied Roman coming out of the school building and making his way towards them and was walking up to him, closely followed by Aden who was worried she'd get herself into some kind of trouble. Roman slowed down as he realised Joey was coming to talk to him and for a second looked nervous. Charlie contemplated calling Joey back but secretly she wanted to know what both Roman and Joey had to say.

The whole school now knew that Roman and Leah had been fooling around behind Charlie's back and they also knew that Joey was likely to have something to say about it so it was with excitement that a crowd of people gathered round.

'Joey I just have to talk to Charlie.' Roman started to say uncertainly.

'You know I thought you were alright.' Joey interrupted him. 'I thought you were a decent guy who actually cared about her.'

'I do –' Roman was cut off, not by Joey but by a few of the girls in the crowd who snorted with laughter.

'I do' he continued 'Look I should really be having this conversation with Charlie.' He said as he tried to side step Joey who wasn't budging.

'No. See you gave up any right to talk to her when you started fucking around behind her back.' Joey had yet to raise her voice but the way she emphasised certain words gave her tone a certain menace to it.

'All these people think you're just a cheat but you're not are you? You're so much worse.' Joey was referring to the fact that Roman had slept with Charlie whilst he had been seeing Leah and Roman knew it. He grew red and looked at the ground, ashamed. Joey wasn't going to explain this out loud because she didn't want to embarrass Charlie in front of the entire school but neither was she going to let the boy in front of her get away with it.

She walked up to him and looked him dead in the eye.

'You're pathetic.' She snarled as she pushed him. He managed to keep his balance and continued trying to get past her to see Charlie who was watching with fearful eyes.

Joey shoved him again. 'Come on.' She taunted. 'Where's the big man gone now?'

'I don't hit girls' he muttered.

'Yeah?' Joey replied 'Well lucky for you neither do I.' She spat on the ground next to him and walked back to the group who were staring at her. None of them had ever seen her act like that before. Truth be told she was a little shocked at herself. What Roman had done was no doubt wrong but she hadn't even given him a chance to explain. 'Joey...' Rachel started to say.

'What?' she asked defensively. 'As if I was going to go easy on him.'

Angelo clapped her on the back. 'Well he got what he deserved anyway.'

'He's slinking back into school now.' Laughed Aden. 'You put him down good and proper Joey.'

They heard the bell ring and started to make their way into school. On the way in Charlie grabbed Joey's hand. 'Thank you' she whispered and smiled. Joey felt her heart melt and suddenly had the urge to kiss the girl again. She mentally shook herself and pulled her hand away abruptly. 'No problem.' She laughed quickly and hurried forward.

_A/N I never meant for Roman to be a bastard! I actually liked his character and hate Angelo but it's just the way it's played out so try not to think of them as the actual characters on the show too much!_

_Also this chapter is for a wise teenager known as From-Me-To-You-Ale because they're amazing...and wise!_

_Carrie :)_

_x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey all :)_

_I see many of you do not like Charlie at the moment and I agree she's being a little bit of a biatch but to be fair she is having to deal with having feelings for a girl for the first time. Also I'd like to apologise because I'm going to be giving Joey a bit of a personality transplant for this chapter at least – it's her way of dealing with things. _

_Livefortheday – Since when did mean fish?! Also Roman is a metaphorical fish? What kinda fish? Haha_

_I'd love to personally respond to all your reviews but I really can't since I have little enough time to write chapters as it is but just so you all know I do read them and appreciate them all muchleys. Feel free to personally message me if you have any queries about/suggestions for the story or if you would simply like to tell me what kind of pie you prefer, like From-me-to-you-ale did the other day which made me laugh._

_Now I'm babbling again...I really need to stop drinking sugary drinks (Fanta all the way)_

_All the best,_

_Carrie :)_

_X_

'Joey didn't come home again last night' Fiona sighed as she sat across the table from her son who was looking worried as he relayed the news to his mother.

'That's the third night in a row she's just sauntered in at around 3am. What's going on with her?' Fiona questioned more to herself than anyone else. Brett shrugged. He was worried about his younger sister as well. For the last week she had been withdrawn, sullen and had even started to skip school again. Fiona sighed once again as she looked down at the letter she had just opened.

'Suspension!' She gasped out loud. 'Apparently she hasn't been into school at all this week and they've suspended her for the coming one.' Brett groaned at the news, knowing what was coming next.

'Brett...' his mother started to say.

'Forget it mum.' He stated as he got up from the table 'I've tried talking to her and it's no good. I've even asked Charlie and she said she has no idea what's going on.' He kissed his mum on the top of her head and then left for a job interview. Fiona was left staring down at the piece of paper she held in her hands and wondering what on earth was happening with her daughter.

Finally deciding on a course of action she walked through to the living room where Ross was sitting, watching the television. She sat down next to him and told him what the school had decided to do about Joey. He groaned and switched the T.V. off.

'Ross I was thinking. Maybe the reason Joey's acting up like this is because she doesn't have a strong male role-model. She's acting now like she started to act when her father died and although it looked like she was getting better maybe you could talk to her?'

Ross looked unconvinced. He was fond of Joey who made him laugh and occasionally played football with him when Charlie wouldn't and Brett was out but he sensed she wouldn't take kindly to him trying to father her.

'I dunno Fi. She might think I'm trying to replace her father or something.'

'But I don't know what else to do!' Fiona cried out. She looked near tears and this alarmed Ross who hurriedly assured her he would have a word with Joey and see if he could sort things out.

It was a weekend and he knew that both of the girls were at home. He slowly walked upstairs, trying to work out what he was going to say but when he got to the room he could hear raised voices which were obviously trying to be hushed. Knocking on the door he smiled when his daughter answered it.

'Charlie could you pop downstairs for a bit love; I need a word with Joey.'

'Erm now? Now's not a great time dad' Charlie laughed nervously and turned her head back into the room, obviously gesturing something at Joey.

'What's going on Charlie?' Ross asked, more sternly.

'Oh let him come in Charlie, I have nothing to hide.' Came Joey's voice from inside the room. Charlie hesitated for a second before relinquishing her hold on the door and muttering 'Don't say I didn't try to save you.' With that she went downstairs.

Ross pushed to door open wide and stepped into the room. Instantly the smell of smoke hit his nostrils and he gagged. He saw Joey sitting on the window ledge casually holding a cigarette in her right hand and smirking at him from across the room.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' He stormed as he marched across to her.

'Oh forgive me, I'm so rude. Want one?' Joey offered him the pack. He snatched it from her and shoved it into his pocket.

'No I do not 'want one' and you are coming downstairs with me right now young lady and we are going to talk this out with your mother.' Ross fumed.

Joey seemed to consider this for a moment, her legs swinging outside the window. 'Hmm no' she said simply after a few seconds.

Ross blustered 'What? What do you mean no?'

'It's the opposite of yes, look it up sometime.' Joey said smiling. Her smile wasn't mocking exactly but it had the air of someone who knew what she was doing and was amusing herself.

'Don't get smart with me, you're in big trouble. Do you know you've been suspended? Not to mention grounded now after this' Ross gestured to the cigarette which Joey was still holding.

'Suspended?' Joey's smile grew even wider and let out a small whoop of happiness.

'Look we'll discuss this all downstairs. Family meeting.' The words had slipped out before Ross had a chance to think through them. Joey's grin faded abruptly as she leaned towards Ross who, though angry, looked a little nervous having never had to deal with this kind of rebellion in a daughter before.

'We. Are. Not. Family.' Joey stated clearly in his face, enunciating every word. Ross shrugged off his apprehension and leant in towards Joey with just as much menace in his eyes.

'Not yet. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let you ruin your mother's life over some stupid teenage rebellion.' He snarled. Joey looked slightly taken aback by the mention of her mother but she shook her head lightly, evidently trying to return to her cool, detached appearance of before.

'Downstairs. Now.' Ross ordered.

Joey took one last drag of her cigarette then passed it to him saying 'Alright. Hold this a minute whilst I come in will you?' Ross immediately stubbed the offending item out on the windowsill near to where Joey was sitting. The girl lifted herself up as if to climb inside but at the last minute she sprung forwards. Ross yelled out in shock and made a grab for her, thinking she had fallen but a second later she was clinging onto the branch of a nearby tree, laughing.

'Gotcha' she cried out, still grinning in amusement. 'I don't feel like a lecture today Ross old boy. Maybe next time ay?' She swung herself onto a more stable branch then shimmied down the tree. The last Ross saw of her was her pulling out her I-pod from her pocket and whistling her way down the drive.

*

Charlie lay on her bed with a book in her hands. The book had closed over her fingers however and she was staring into space. She missed Joey. It had been a week since she had been caught smoking and been severely told off when she re-appeared, not that it had done any good. Now Joey was grounded until further notice which meant she couldn't go out with Charlie and the rest of the group (minus Leah or Roman) and even when she was at school she avoided Charlie like the plague.

Another thing that was bugging Charlie was the fact she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss the pair had shared. It was wrong on so many levels. It wasn't that she had any problem with gay people but she'd just never seen herself as being part of that category, not to mention the fact that she and Joey were practically related and insanely different.

Sighing she threw the book on the floor and ran her hands through her hair. She stayed in that position for a while, wondering where Joey was, when she heard a tapping at the window. Looking over she saw a familiar face and she couldn't prevent a grin spreading across hers. Tip-toeing over she let Joey in by flipping the catch on the window.

'Are you crazy?!' she whispered hoarsely. 'It's like 2am. Where have you been?'

Joey laughed quietly. 'I went to a bar with Jake' she slurred as she made her way over to her bed, stripping off as she did so.

'Who's Jake?' Charlie asked curiously. 'Wait no! Not Jake Hendry'

'Erm yeah I think that's the one. Can we talk about this later Charlie I'm shleepy'

'No we are talking about this now' Charlie said angrily as she stormed over to Joey's bed and pulled the drunken girl up. 'Hendry is no good Jo, you shouldn't be hanging around with him'

'Says who?' Joey asked, with her eyes shut.

'Everybody!' Charlie practically yelled before she remembered her parents were asleep in the next room and hushed her voice. 'He's a fucking murderer Joey! Dad says the only reason he hasn't been locked up yet is because he threatens people's families until they take the blame for him!'

'Well he was nice to me. Even bought me a drink'

'Of course he did you idiot, he's trying to get you into his bed!'

Joey opened one of her eyes and struggled to sit up. 'Charlie for crying out loud give it a rest will you?'

'Not until you agree never to see him again' Charlie insisted, sitting down on Joey's bed.

'Don't be stupid. He's fine, it's all rumours.'

'No smoke without fire' Charlie stated stubbornly.

'I said drop it. I don't need you mothering me' Joey replied, just as stubbornly.

'I'm looking out for you!' Charlie cried

'I don't need you to!' Joey replied heatedly. The pair were getting louder by now as their tempers got the better of them.

'Well somebody needs to since you obviously can't do it yourself'

'What's this about Charlie? Are you jealous or something?' Joey snapped

It was silent for a moment until Charlie stood up, shaking her head. 'You're fucking pathetic you know that? You think that going out and getting trashed is a way to show you're grown up. Well guess what? All it makes you look like is a stupid little girl who'll do anything for a drink.' With that Charlie stormed over to her bed and got under the covers, facing away from Joey who was still sitting up in her bed. Slowly Joey reached over and turned out the lights. The girls' faced away from each other.

Both were very aware that Charlie hadn't answered the question.


	11. Chapter 11

_Story's not getting as many reviews as it used to so if there is stuff you don't like; characters, storylines, anything at all please do tell me. And anything you would like me to incorporate into the story too. Just review and let me know and I'll do my best! Alternatively I could just end this within the next few chapters if you guys are getting bored – up to you :)_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!_

_Carrie :)_

_X_

Weeks had passed and Joey's behaviour had not improved. She was skipping school, getting into fights and had even stopped communicating with her brother with whom she'd always been secretly quite fond. Brett was at a loss of what to do so he decided to speak to Charlie since she was the only one who seemed to be able to get through to Joey.

He knocked on the door of the girls' room and poked his head round. As he'd been counting on Joey was not there. '_Probably out getting off her face somewhere_' he thought with disgust. It worried him that he couldn't look out for his little sister.

'Hey Charlie' he smiled at the younger girl who was sitting at her desk writing. Hearing him she turned and smiled back.

'Brett. Hey, what's up?' She replied

'I was wondering if I could talk to you.' He questioned 'It's about Joey.' Brett noticed Charlie's eyes look at the floor at the mention of Joey's name before looking up again and sighing.

'Sure' she replied unhappily.

*

The pair had been talking for nearly fifteen minutes yet had come to no conclusion about the reason for Joey's recent rebellion. Charlie of course knew but there was no way she could tell Brett about what had happened so she sat patiently while he struggled through the ideas of drugs, bad influences and boys or girls.

It surprised Charlie that Joey's family knew about her sexuality but she realised it shouldn't have. Both Fiona and Brett were very supportive people and it made sense for them to be unjudgemental (A/N – again Word says this isn't a word, I beg to differ). This made her think of her father and if she would tell him if she ever discovered she was...Charlie shook herself '_Don't go down that road_' she reprimanded herself. She focused on what Brett was saying.

'I mean has she had a break up or anything?' He asked. It hurt Charlie to lie to him when she could see how distressed he was but she had no other choice.

'No. She hasn't been out with anyone since you guys moved here. Look Brett I'm sure if you just give her time she'll calm down. Maybe she just wants attention?' Charlie tried to end the conversation but Brett didn't budge.

'That doesn't make sense. Back in our old town she was a bit of a...well you know, a player' he stuttered 'You're saying she hasn't done anything with anyone here?'

Charlie again looked at the ground and cleared her throat, the guilt mounting inside her.

'Not that I know of' she squeaked out. Thankfully after a few more minutes of interrogation Brett left, none the wiser than he had arrived and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

She sat and stared at her work but realised she couldn't concentrate. She needed to find Joey. Throwing down her pen she grabbed a jacket off the back of her chair and, shouting a hurried goodbye to her father, rushed out the front door.

After fifteen minutes of inane wandering Charlie was starting to give up hope of finding Joey when she saw a lone figure on the beach. She walked towards it slowly but as it turned she saw that it wasn't in fact Joey but the last person she wanted to find.

She started to walk away quickly but was forced to stop at the sound of a voice.

'Charlie!' It shouted. After a moment's hesitation she turned round.

'What do you want?' She asked coldly.

'Just to talk. Please.'

'Roman I'm not interested in what you have to say' Charlie started to say but noticed the dejected look on her ex boyfriends face and realised that the feeling of betrayal and hurt that had been in the pit of her stomach wasn't there. She sighed and gestured to him.

'Go on then' she said and sat on the sand, patting the ground next to her so Roman sat.

They sat in silence for over a minute, Roman awkwardly playing with the sand.

'Firstly I want to apologise' he stated quietly. 'The way I treated you it was...' he trailed off.

'Terrible? Hurtful? Something nobody should have to go through?' Charlie offered

Roman hung his head and nodded. 'All of those things' he agreed. 'But what made it so much worse was that we were friends before we started going out and to think that I've fucked that up as well...' He stopped again as if searching for the words. 'I really like Leah' Charlie scoffed and turned her head away.

'No listen' Roman placed a calming hand on her shoulder 'I need you to know that it was nothing you did or didn't do. You were...are...perfect Charlie and if I hadn't fallen for Leah then you would be my dream girl.'

'But I'm not' Charlie muttered bitterly.

'I didn't want to cheat Charlie, you know me, and you know that's not what I'm like. But you were so excited about your birthday and I couldn't ruin that'

'But you could sleep with me?!' Charlie raised her voice 'Whilst you were getting off with my best mate!'

'All I can do is apologise Charlie. I did it because I truly did love you, even though I loved Leah.' The pair were silent for a moment before Roman stood up and brushed his trousers down. 'Well that's all I had to say. Thanks for listening and I am so sorry about everything. I miss you Charlie, I miss everyone.'

As he started to walk off Charlie shouted after him.

'Roman!'

He turned and looked back at her questioningly.

'It's my party tomorrow night. My house at eight. Can't turn seventeen without you can I?' She smiled when she saw Roman's whole face light up and her rushed back to hug her. She accepted his embrace with a sense of relief and the feeling of a weight being lifted off her shoulders.

'Tell Leah to come as well. I'd...I'd like for both of you to be there.' Charlie said.

Roman nodded and turned to go but turned back suddenly 'Charlie, one thing.' She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

'Could you...maybe explain to Joey that we're trying to get back to normal.'

Charlie laughed at the look of genuine fear in his eyes and nodded before exhaling quickly 'I will but I doubt she's even coming. I haven't seen much of her these days'

Roman looked surprised and pointed up to the pier 'Well right now she's up there with a guy. I figured you might be there so I made the mistake of approaching...bad idea.'

Charlie had already shouted a hurried 'Thank you!' to Roman and charged off down the beach to search for Joey. Unaware of what she was actually going to say. All she knew was that this behaviour had to stop. Charlie could see how it was affecting Brett and Fiona and even herself. She missed her best friend.

After five minutes she saw Joey stumbling about with her arm wrapped round the shoulders of a tall man with long blonde hair which was tied back in a ponytail. She recognised the face from around town and knew it to be that of Jake Hendry. Infuriated by the sight of an obviously smashed Joey being leered at by him she stormed over and yanked at Joey's other arm.

Joey frowned for a second before she recognised the person pulling at her wherein she grinned widely. 'Charlie!' She yelled out 'Jake this is my best friend Charlie, she's your biggest fan!' Joey was giggling to herself as she spoke.

Jake stuck out his hand 'Pleased to meet you' he purred, his voice as smooth as silk. Charlie ignored him and continued trying to tug Joey away.

'Come on Jo. We're going home' she muttered.

'What?' Joey slurred. 'But it's only...' Joey tried to look at her watch but found her eyes couldn't focus 'Whatever time it is'

Charlie saw with horror that Joey wasn't just drunk.

'What the fuck have you given her?!' she hissed at Jake who had given up trying to shake her hand. He smiled and Charlie saw at a set of perfectly whitened teeth.

'I've given her nothing. What she's taken on the other hand...' he trailed off, still smiling.

'Joey doesn't take drugs. She thinks they're stupid. Whatever she's taken you've given to her' Charlie replied

'Hey I'm still here y'know' Joey said frowning before quickly doubling up and vomiting over the side of the pier. 'Charlie I don't feel so great' she moaned when she came up for air.

'No I know you don't honey, that's why I'm taking you home' Charlie said, pulling herself away from glaring at Jake and his smug smile.

'That might be a good idea' Joey managed to say.

'Woah not so fast' came a slick voice as Charlie began to manoeuvre Joey into a position from which Charlie could support her. 'Joey's my friend too. I'll help take her home.' With that he hoisted her from Charlie's grip and into his arms.

Charlie shouted at him and followed as he began to walk down the pier with long strides.

'Put her down. I'm telling you to put her down or else.' At that he turned around, his smile gone.

'Or else what?' He growled, shoving his face into Charlie's 'Are you threatening me little girl? Because that isn't a wise idea'

Charlie flinched but kept her gaze steady. 'Just give me Joey back and we'll leave. My dad doesn't need to know about you giving her what I assume are illegal drugs.'

Jake barked out a laugh and Joey, now asleep, shifted in his arms.

'Daddy?! What the hell is he going to do?'

'My father is Ross Buckton of the police force. The only man I believe to have ever charged you with anything. Even if it was just petty theft' Charlie stated bravely and saw Jake's smile waver.

'You're Buckton's daughter?'

Charlie nodded slowly and began to see that her plan of scaring Jake off might backfire if she still held a grudge against her father. Jake's smile returned tenfold and he laid Joey, quite tenderly, on the floor. As he approached Charlie she noticed that there was nobody else around other than herself, Hendry and an unconscious Joey.

'You're daddy's good at his job no?' She heard Hendry say softly.

'Erm' she stalled for time 'I guess so'

'Well I wonder how he'll feel when he's put on the case of his own daughter's disappearance' Jake sounded genuinely interested, not as if he was just saying this to scare Charlie.

'Well actually he wouldn't be put on the case because of personal involvement so it would be some other –' Charlie stopped as she realised she was correcting someone who was probably planning on killing her, or at the very least kidnapping her. She could still see his smug smile which widened as he listened.

'Hoping to be a cop one day?' He asked 'Follow in daddy's footsteps?'

Charlie swallowed again and considered making a run for it but knew she couldn't leave Joey with a murderer. She cast her eyes around to look for some form of weapon she could use and her eyes focused on an old oar which had obviously been left behind by a negligent fisherman. She started to inch towards it but Jake noticed her eyes moving and reached it before she did. He picked it up and threw it behind him, still smiling.

'I don't want to do this...Charlie was it?' He murmured.

Incredibly she found herself nodding in answer to his question.

'See you're a friend of Joey's and I like her. She's fun but what with you being Buckton's daughter...well you see how it is' He gestured as if he found the whole thing like a slightly distasteful chore he had to do.

He lunged towards her quite suddenly and Charlie had no idea what he was going to do with her because just as he leapt she saw the oar swing round from the darkness behind him. He fell to the ground and didn't rise.

'Charlie, my head hurts' she heard a plaintive voice from the darkness call out and realised that Joey had woken up and hit Jake round the head. She rushed over to her and saw her once again throwing up over the side of the pier.

'Is he alive?' Joey asked nodding her head towards the body lying next to them. Charlie glanced over and nodded with relief.

'Yeah' she sighed 'I can see him breathing. He'll only be out for a couple of minutes at most so we should get a move on'

Joey agreed and hauled herself up off the ground. The two staggered home with Charlie supporting Joey for a lot of the way. When they reached the door Charlie got her key and let them both in after which they both quietly crept up to their room and got into bed in silence. After a few moments of nobody saying anything Joey spoke up.

'Charlie?' she said in a pleading voice. Charlie didn't reply and kept her back to the other girl. 'Charlie please talk to me. I'm sorry'

'You could have got me killed!' Charlie growled, sitting up 'Fucking killed Joey. And you're sorry?!'

Joey flinched in her bed. 'I didn't know what he was like Charlz. And I definitely didn't know he would try to hurt you'

Charlie didn't reply and silence reigned once more.

'I would never hurt you Charlie' Joey said softly and Charlie could hear that she was half asleep.

'I love you too much to hurt you...'

_Party next chapter so a more light hearted and fun chapter after all the drama ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you all __**so**__ much for the lovely reviews and I promise I won't end the story in the near future!_

_I want to thank Shyrie for reviewing every single chapter and for threatening me to stop me from ending this story XD This also applies to From-me-to-you-ale who will be bringing a pitchfork!_

_Also to say I hope Livefortheday feels better soon and thank you for making me feel better :)._

_To blu47 I'd like to thank for the kind words of support and encouragement which really do mean a lot!_

_Chez-usan – I am flattered that you broke your rarely reviewing rule for this story so thank you :)_

_Zomg56 – I will defo do a chapter trade! Here's one from me within one day of a previous posting so I expect another one from you either tonight or tomorrow! =D_

_And lastly but not least(ly?) to funkyshaz57- I lol'd at your description of Charlie so thank you for brightening up my day!_

_Okay after that long intro this chapter is for all of you who've really encouraged me to continue – the story couldn't be written without you!_

_Carrie :)_

_X_

Charlie stirred as her eyes fluttered open. She'd forgotten to shut her curtains last night and the morning sun was shining right onto her face. She sat up and stretched. Recalling the previous night's happenings she looked over at Joey was lying with her face buried in her pillow and her duvet on the floor. Charlie realised that for the past few weeks her first though upon waking had always been Joey but she pushed this to the back of her mind as she remembered what had nearly happened last night.

Shivering she struggled out of bed and decided to go downstairs in her pyjamas, it was her birthday after all she figured.

Once she reached the kitchen a loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday Charlie!' rung around in her ears and she looked up onto the beaming faces of her father, Brett and Fiona who was holding a large birthday cake. Charlie laughed out loud and thanked them.

'Happy birthday sweetheart' her father said as he kissed the top of her head and pressed a small box into her hands. Charlie's smile widened as she unwrapped and opened it to see a gorgeous silver necklace and matching ear rings.

'Oh dad! They're beautiful, thank you!' she breathed as her father chuckled at the sight of his daughter lost for words.

'Is sleepy head not up yet?' Fiona tutted 'We were going to get her up to surprise you this morning but we were afraid of waking you.'

'Oh it's fine' Charlie assured her. Secretly she wasn't sure how she was going to respond to Joey. She was still angry at her for putting them both in danger last night but at the same time she was relieved she had regained consciousness when she did. Charlie didn't want to think what might have happened if she hadn't.

Brett came over and put a parcel into her hands which had obviously been hurriedly wrapped.

'Sorry it's not more creative but I had no idea what you wanted' he said apologetically as Charlie unwrapped a medium sized box full to the brim with packets of sweets, biscuits and crisps. 'Aw Brett thank you! It's lovely.' Charlie said warmly. Every night she wasn't out she loved nothing better than to veg out in front of the TV with snacks and Brett's present would come in handy.

Fiona handed her over a much more neatly wrapped present than her son's and Charlie accepted it gratefully. Charlie opened it and saw five T-shirts. Pulling them out on by one she realised they were ones that she had seen in the previous week when she had gone shopping with Fiona and had said that she liked. Charlie gave the older woman a hug and thanked everyone once again. She saw that the table was laden with cakes, sandwiches and other edible things.

'You shouldn't have gone to this much trouble' Charlie said as she noticed the banners up round the room.

'Nonsense' Fiona said as she bustled round and slapped Brett's hand away from the sandwiches. 'They're for lunch, now go upstairs and shave like I told you to yesterday!'

Charlie laughed at the ensuing argument that occurred and then excused herself as she needed to go upstairs and change.

As she entered the bedroom the first thing she noticed was that Joey was not in her bed. The second thing was that Joey was in fact pacing round the room. Charlie slowly closed the door behind her and coughed. Joey swung round.

'Charlie! About last night, I am so sorry!' Joey started to explain but Charlie cut her off.

'I don't care Joey. We're safe and that's what matters' Joey looked questioningly at her friend. Although Charlie was saying that everything was fine her voice suggested she was still angry.

'I'm not going anywhere near Jake again' Joey ventured to say.

Charlie grunted in reply and continued to get changed into what she referred to as 'lounging clothes'

'Charlie?' Joey said 'Are we...okay?'

Charlie stopped what she was doing and turned round to face Joey. 'Jo...we're fine. You do all the crazy shit you feel the need to do and I'll just leave you to it. I think that's the best thing for both of us. If we just go back to how things were when you first moved here' Charlie looked at Joey's horrified face and felt butterflies as she remembered Joey's last words the night before _'I'd never hurt you Charlie, I love you too much'_

'No Charlie I'm going to change. I'm not going near Jake ever again I promise' Joey pleaded and took a step towards Charlie who immediately took one back.

'You won't change Joey. You can't, it's who you are but it just hurts too much to be constantly looking out for you. You're always out doing something and to be honest I'm worried you're getting into something that I definitely don't want to be a part of'

Joey stopped in her tracks and Charlie saw her frown.

'What's that supposed to mean?' she said slowly

'Well what am I meant to think? You're never in; you won't say where you've been. It's all a little suspect Joey' Charlie felt her own temper rising as she saw Joey's.

'So what, you think I'm dealing drugs or something?!' Joey raised her voice.

'Well I don't know but it crossed my mind sure!'

'I don't believe you Charlie; you know I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't risk other people's lives like that'

'Oh but risking mine last night was perfectly fine was it?!'

Joey opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. She closed it again and shook her head. Moving towards the door she gestured to under her bed.

'Your present's under there, sorry it's not wrapped. Thanks for the trust Charlie.' Joey said quietly before she left. Charlie remained where she was standing until she heard the front door shut when she moved towards where Joey had pointed. She pulled out a large plastic bag with had a card attached.

'**To Charlie**

**Happy Birthday!!**

**I know how much you wanted one of these and I know your dad doesn't want you to have one so we can only use it when he's not around – I don't want the Rossenator on my back!**

**Sorry I haven't been around much lately and we haven't been able to hang out but I had to get a stupid job down with the fishing trawlers but it'll be worth it when I thrash you (this might not make sense unless you've opened the present). I've quit the job now so things can go back to how they were before – promise :)**

**Joey xx'**

'Oh Joey...' Charlie whispered. She knew already what Joey had bought her. For months she had been nagging her father for an x-box but he had always claimed it was a waste of time and she'd be better off at the gym or doing something 'productive'.

She pulled out the box from the plastic bag and sure enough it was a brand new x-box complete with two controllers and four of the games she had been raving about for weeks.

Charlie put her head in her hands and groaned. Suddenly she didn't feel so much like having a party.

*

When it reached 7:30 Fiona and Ross prepared to leave. At Charlie's begging they had booked a hotel for the night but Brett was under strict instructions not to allow anybody to get drunk, high and not to let any fights start.

By 10:00 the party was well under way with over twenty people attending and Brett had slipped out the back door, giving Charlie a wink and whispering 'don't tell Ross and don't break anything!' Charlie had greeted all her friends, including Leah and Roman who were currently sitting in an awkward silence with Aden and Martha in the lounge.

Charlie found she couldn't enjoy herself. She hadn't even drunk anything, she felt too bad about Joey. She'd gone out to try and find her but she'd been nowhere to be seen and none of the others had seen her that day either.

'Hey Charlie! Fancy a dance?' Angelo called out from the kitchen where the table had been moved to make way for dancing.

She smiled at him 'Maybe later' she called out over the loud music 'I just need to get some air!' Angelo shrugged and called over the same thing to Rachel who joined him.

Charlie went outside and stood against the fence. She could still hear the muffled beat of the music and shouting from inside the house but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in her stomach which had been there all day. She was just about to turn and go back inside when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Swinging round she brought her fist up just in case but noticed the figure standing in front of her.

'Joey!' She gasped and grabbed the other girl into a bear hug. For some reason she burst into tears as she felt Joey hug her back.

'Hey, hey. What's up? Why're you crying? Are you hurt?' Joey asked, the concern obvious in her voice.

'No' Charlie snuffled (A/N okay so I thought Word wouldn't like this but apparently 'snuffled' is actually a word!) 'I'm just so happy to see you'

Joey breathed a sigh of relief. She had been worried that Charlie would still be mad at her for this morning.

'Charlie' Joey said holding the other girl by her shoulders at arm's reach and ignoring the butterflies in her tummy at the mere sight of the girl standing in front of her. 'I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have kicked off at you. I'm sorry about last night as well, after that I wouldn't blame you if you hated me and never wanted to speak to me –'

Charlie cut her off by grabbing her and pulling her into a passionate kiss. The feeling that had been in Charlie's stomach since that morning exploded as she felt Joey kiss her back.

The pair reluctantly broke apart after a while, both breathing heavily.

'I guess...I guess you don't hate me then' Joey whispered.

'I can't' Charlie said simply. She pulled Joey's hand and led her to the tree which stood just outside their bedroom window. The two climbed it and after a few minutes stood awkwardly in the room.

'Charlie –' Joey started to say but Charlie stopped her by kissing her.

'This...is...so...wrong' Joey said in between kisses and she felt Charlie nodding along.

'Yeah' the other girl breathed by continued to push Joey backwards onto the bed until she was being straddled.

'We shouldn't be doing this' Joey said seriously staring up into Charlie's eyes.

'I know. But I can't help it.' Charlie replied before leaning down to kiss her again. Joey eagerly reciprocated but pulled back again.

'But you're straight' she said questioningly.

'I know'

'So what're you doing?'

'Jeez do you always ask this many questions?' Charlie laughed

'Well I'm sorry but this situation is weird'

'Joey...' Charlie started to get off Joey but the other girl pulled her back.

'No, no, no you don't need to do that' Joey grinned 'I'm sorry. From now on I'll stop talking' she continued, pulling Charlie down for another kiss. Charlie smiled.

'I'm straight Jo. It's just you'


	13. Chapter 13

_Wow. This fic just got past 100 reviews! What can I say...I feel some sort of speech is in order...hmm. Well to start with I want to thank (my mum for always believing in me and my...no I'm joking...) all you guys for taking the time to read and review!  
Without you lot this story would have fizzled out a long time ago so thank you for your wonderful reviews which never fail to make me laugh and give me encouragement :)_

_Secondly...okay I'm not really sure what to write..._

_Well I'm sure you don't want to listen to me babble on for ages anyway so I'll just give you a chapter and assure you of my undying love for all of you ;)_

_Enjoy!_

_Carrie :)_

_X_

The butterflies in Joey's stomach were fluttering so hard that she felt like she would explode, she had never felt like this about anyone before and it scared her. She didn't know when these feelings had begun or why they had but all she knew was that she had fallen for Charlie hard.

The girls remained kissing on the bed, their hands roaming until they heard steps coming up the stairs. Charlie immediately flung herself off Joey and hurriedly tried to straighten her clothes. Angelo stumbled in just as Joey got off the bed.

'Hey guys!' He slurred, luckily not noticing how flustered they girls looked.

'Angelo' Joey replied quickly 'Hey'

Charlie smiled hastily.

'Why aren't you downstairs?' Angelo asked, frowning and looking confused.

'Downstairs?'

'Yeah downstairs, erm, we were just going to...'

'We just needed to...'

'I mean I just wanted to...'

'We were just...'

The pair stuttered as they interrupted each other. Luckily for them Angelo was extremely drunk and had stopped listening to them almost immediately. He shuffled into the room and lay on Joey's bed as it was the closest to the door.

'Hey Jo you fancy a bit of...?' Angelo raised his eyebrow suggestively which made Joey have to hide a laugh behind the back of her hand.

'No she's good' Charlie said quickly grabbing Joey's hand and pulling her out of the room and into the bathroom quickly.

Both girls were laughing hysterically by the time Joey pushed Charlie up against the door and kissed her passionately.

'Sure you wouldn't rather be with Angelo?' Charlie laughed when they broke off.

'Jealous much?' Joey replied.

Charlie grinned and pulled Joey in for another kiss. After ten minutes Charlie sighed.

'We should go downstairs, people will get suspicious'

'Oh yeah cause if we disappear for an hour people are going to think we're shagging in the toilet?' Joey responded sarcastically.

'An hour? My my Miss Collins you do know how to treat a girl' grinned Charlie

'Well you know me' Joey replied, rolling her eyes. They laughed and reluctantly broke apart.

'I'll go first and you follow in a couple of minutes okay?' Charlie said, giving Joey a quick kiss on the lips.

'Since when did you become able to order me around?' Joey huffed jokily.

'Since I'm irresistible' Charlie winked as she left the room.

When the door closed after her Joey leaned back against the sink and exhaled loudly. Running her hand through her hair she muttered 'Fuck' under her breath but couldn't stop the huge smile on her face.

After a few minutes Joey exited the bathroom and peeked in round the door to her bedroom. Seeing Angelo passed out on the bed she quickly checked he wasn't in any danger then closed the door.

She went downstairs and grabbed a drink before starting to look round for Charlie.

*

'Must've been some party' Brett muttered as he walked in the door and was confronted with an assortment of passed out teenagers and cans everywhere. He waded through the debris calling out for Joey. Eventually he found her face down on the sofa with her arm casually flung over an equally unconscious Charlie. He smiled, glad the two girls had made up, before prodding Joey in the face.

'Meaaaahhhhh' came her voice, muffled from the sofa.

'Meah to you too' Brett laughed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. 'Look at the state of this place Jo. Mum and Ross are back in like an hour'

'Nah they're not, said they'd be back at three' Joey's voice was groggy.

'Yeah' Brett nodded and tapped his watch.

'Oh shit' Joey got off the sofa and smiled at the sleeping Charlie who had been lying next to her. 'Right Brett, you tell any randomers to go home and I'll start tidying in here'

Brett nodded, aware that if Ross and Fiona found the house the way it was he would be in trouble for letting it get that way. He left the room and Joey could hear him telling people that it was time to leave.

After quickly checking he wasn't coming back in she bent over Charlie and kissed her. She felt Charlie start to stir and respond so she lifted her head back up and grinned.

'I didn't say stop' Charlie muttered as she opened her eyes.

'Brett's in the next room and the house is a tip. You need to get cleaning missy' Joey laughed.

'But my head hurts' Charlie moaned as she stood up and stretched.

'Yeah you and me both' Joey replied and started to pick up empty cans and bottles from the floor. 'You're on hoovering duty, go go go'

Joey came up behind Charie and wrapped her hands round her waist, kissing her neck.

'Stop it!' Charlie laughed and squirmed. 'Brett's right next door'

'So?' Joey whispered in her ear causing shivers down Charlie's spine.

Charlie spun round and kissed her passionately but quickly. Pulling away she looked seriously into Joey's eyes.

'We can't let people know about this yet. Especially not my dad or your mum'

'Yeah they'd find it a bit weird' Joey replied

'Well we have been living like sisters for ages now so...'

'Yeah'

'And also...' Charlie trailed off.

'Also?' Joey questioned.

'Well it's just...I don't want my dad to know that I...well that I like you'

'Yeah I know' Joey looked confused 'We just said they'd find it weird'

'No, not just because of the whole family issue but...well you're a girl and...'

'Well observed' Joey smirked 'No it's fine I get it. You aren't ready to come out yet'

Charlie blanched at the phrasing 'It's not exactly coming out though is it. I'm not gay'

Joey raised an eyebrow 'Not what I said. Bisexual, whatever you want to call it'

'I don't want to call it anything. I'm not bisexual either'

'Well I guess that makes me a man...' Joey quipped

'Seriously Jo. I don't want people thinking I'm like that'

'Okay okay' Joey said o pacify Charlie's ever raising voice. 'I don't care what you are Charlie. I just know that I really like you'

Charlie smiled and kissed her. 'I really like you too' she said before walking out to the kitchen to fetch the hoover.

Joey watched her leave with a worried look on her face.

_I'm SO sorry this took so long and is so short – writers block you see!_


	14. Sorry!

For some reason the site isn't letting me upload any more chapters. It says it has been unable to convert the document which doesn't make sense since I'm not doing anything different than what I've been doing for the others.

Is anyone else getting this problem? Or does anyone have any idea how to fix it?

I'm not even sure if I'll be able to post this but I feel bad for the people checking if this story has been updated! I promise I've got a chapter written – this isn't my fault! Haha

All the best

Carrie :)

X

I wrote that a couple of days ago and, obviously, it wasn't uploaded but this is just so you all know why I haven't added any new chapters recently. I haven't forgotten about you guys or my story! Updating should be more frequent now – huzzah!

Carrie :)

X


	15. Chapter 14

_Oh my readers, you're all so smart – of course there will be trouble in store for C/J but of what nature? Hmmm. Also I have a question for you: Would you like me to do personal replies to each review at the start of every chapter? I've seen other stories which do that and I just wondered if you guys would want that or if you're happy to just listen to me babble about how sorry I am that the chapters late and how much I appreciate you al ;)l. It doesn't matter to me – I'm perfectly happy either way so just let me know what you'd prefer and I'll do what the majority want :)_

_Happy Weekend!_

_Carrie :)_

_x_

Joey and Charlie lay on the latter's bed entwined and sleeping. Joey had her head on Charlie's chest and her arms wrapped round her. It had been a week since Charlie's party and the girls had been catching every minute possible alone together but it wasn't easy. Brett was at home a lot more of the time having now split up from his girlfriend and Fiona and Ross were working less hours. The alarm started to beep and both girls reluctantly stirred.

'When did you get here?' Charlie mumbled as she stretched and looked down at the girl who was sprawled across her stomach.

'Couldn't sleep' Joey replied, sitting up. 'So thought I'd join you, do you have a problem with that?' She smiled.

'Course not' Charlie laughed and pulled her back down for a hug and a quick kiss.

'You're going to make me late for school' Joey squealed as Charlie started to tickle her.

Charlie laughed 'And when have you ever cared about that?'

'Hmm true' Joey said as she kissed Charlie on the neck, provoking a low groan of pleasure from the girl.

*

'Are you even listening Joey?' Mr Copeland questioned as he looked at the pupil who was busy staring out the window with a glazed look in her eye. His questioned provoked no response.

'Joey?' He raised his voice but there was still no reply. 'JOEY!' He had to practically shout.

Joey jolted up and faced the board, quickly scanning it with her eyes.

'Erm yes it is important for Medea to be a foreigner 'cause the fact that she is makes her marriage to Jason invalid in the eyes of ancient Greek society and therefore his marriage to Glauce possible.' She stated.

Miles Copeland sighed. Joey had so much potential yet she wasted her time by not concentrating in class. 'Very good but I'd rather you paid attention for the whole lesson'

Joey looked guilty, she liked Mr Copeland he was one of the more understanding teachers but she couldn't stop thinking about Charlie who was currently sitting in a maths class half the school away.

Aden, who was sitting next to her, nudged her in the ribs 'Thinking about someone ay?' he grinned.

'Course not, shut up' she hissed back

'Well he's a lucky bloke' he replied

'Or girl' came a sneering voice from behind them. Aden looked round to see Martha leaning forward slightly in her chair.

'Yeah or girl' he agreed 'Good point Martha – must have women on the brain' he smiled at her.

'What the hell are trying to –' she started to retort.

'Martha is there some reason you're chatting?' Mr Copeland asked from the front of the class. Martha turned red and mumbled 'sorry' causing both Joey and Aden to try and stifle their laughter.

*

At lunch the whole gang were sitting outside and laughing at Angelo who was attempting for the third time to chat up a girl two years above them.

'All I'm saying is you don't see the merits of having a younger guy!' They could hear him pleading as the girl walked away laughing. He returned to the table round which they were all seated and slumped on the bench. Looking round he saw the smiles on his friends' faces.

'Oh go on laugh' he grunted as they all burst out 'May will realise we're perfect for each other someday'

'You let me know when that day comes mate' Roman grinned as he clapped Angelo on the shoulder.

'I heard she's going out with Gary Yerok now anyway' Joey said

'Yeah but he's a loser' Angelo pouted as he pulled out his lunchbox which caused even more bursts of mirth from his mates. 'It's not my fault okay?! Peter took my lunch in today by accident so I had to take his!' Peter was Angelo's six year old brother.

'It...has...Mickey Mouse...on it' Charlie managed to squeak in between laughing.

'Yeah you're right Gary who is captain of the football team, head boy AND has actually been on T.V. he's the loser' Rachel laughed. Angelo laughed with them and started to eat his lunch.

About five minutes later Martha stormed up to Joey who had just stood up to stretch her legs. 'You bitch!' she screamed pushing her.

'What the hell?' Joey yelled as she kept her balance.

'You don't get me in trouble in class and expect me to do nothing'

'Trouble?! Copeland spoke to you, it was hardly World War Three. If anything you should be happy he spoke to you, it's not like you contribute anything to the class ever' Joey replied.

'Oh coming from you?' Martha called back 'You who just sits and daydreams about the next girl she's going to perve over?'

'Just piss off Martha' Charlie said walking over.

'Oh here she is. Come to protect your girlfriend have you?' Martha sneered. Charlie and Joey risked a quick glance at each other. 'You two make me sick. You're blatantly fucking'

'Don't be disgusting' Charlie replied quickly 'You know I'm not like her'

'Charlie...' Angelo started to say.

'Shit' Leah muttered under her breath.

'Excuse me?' Joey growled.

'Jo I didn't mean –'

'Well if I disgust you so much let me get out of your way' Joey snarled as she grabbed her bag off the bench and stormed off.

'Joey!' Charlie called after her but she didn't turn round.

'Well I'm glad you've finally come to your senses' Martha said smugly.

'Oh shut up' Charlie muttered distractedly 'as if I care if Joey's gay or not.'

'But it's so –'

'Hot?' Aden interrupted causing Rachel and Roman to laugh. 'I think you should leave Martha, look there's Hugo' he pointed 'you two can go be bigots together' he finished smiling.

Martha hurried away as she saw Leah's hands were balled into fists.

Charlie was too busy watching Joey walking away.

'Guy's I just need to...' she gestured at Joey's retreating back and ran after her.

*

'Joey! Jo! I'm sorry! Jo please' Charlie called as she ran 'I didn't mean that how it came out'

'So how did you mean it?' Joey called out as she swung round.

'I dunno' Charlie said as she finally caught up 'I just didn't want Martha to find out the truth'

'Would that really be so terrible?' Joey cried as her eyes started to well up 'Is the idea of being with me so 'disgusting' to you?'

'No Joey please, I'm just not ready for people to know. You know you don't disgust me.'

Joey allowed Charlie to hug her and since they were in a part of the grounds where nobody ever went Charlie even gave her a quick peck on the lips.

'I really like you Joey and we will tell people I promise, just not yet'

Joey sighed and wiped her eyes 'You promise?'

'I promise' Charlie said smiling.

*

'Alright guys I'll see you tomorrow' Rachel called as they walked past her house.

'Bye' Charlie and Joey chorused. They were the only ones left since the others had already been dropped off home.

They surreptitiously held hands as they walked the last five minutes back to their house and Charlie gave Joey's a squeeze before letting go as they walked through the door.

'Hey girls in here' Ross called out from the kitchen.

They entered and looked round. Brett was sitting at the kitchen table looking as confused as they felt and Fiona was standing with her back to them.

'What's going on?' Joey asked and saw Charlie nodding beside her.

'We have some brilliant news' Ross exclaimed as Fiona turned round with a huge smile on her face.

'Uh oh' Joey muttered under her breath as she guessed what was coming.

'We're getting married!'

_Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun :) _

_Reviews?_

_3_

_Carrie :)_

_x_


	16. Chapter 15

_*grovels for love and reviews* ;)_

_**Lil20**__ – Ayee I'll think of some way for Martha to get what's coming to her...dunno what yet though!_

_**xSOFIEx **__- Trouble in paradise indeed, and it only gets worse for now I'm afraid to say._

_**Jsco81**__ – Yup they are which isn't illegal I'd like to point out BUT one of the pair is going to find it too weird, not hard to guess which one._

_**From-me-to-you-ale**__ – I'm sure Charlie doesn't bare a grudge...or maybe she does and now hates you! I'd watch your step...I'm sorry to say it won't be fixed in this chapter =[_

_**Shyrie**__ – Haha yeah Joey's calmed down a bit now she's with Charlie but I feel the need to point out that she certainly will be reverting to her old rebellious state very soon ;)_

_Love to you all!_

_Carrie :)_

_X_

'Charlie please, we can make this work!'

'In 2 months we're going to be sisters'

'Not by blood, it's not like incest or anything'

'That won't be how the adults will view it'

'I don't care!'

'I'm sorry Joey but this, whatever 'this' is; it's over' Charlie stated a lot more calmly than she felt. She walked away and left Joey standing on the beach. A lone figure with tears streaming down her face.

Joey fiercely wiped her eyes and inwardly shouted at herself for caring so much. She never cried over girls and now wasn't the time to start. She kicked the sand at her feet and for the first time noticed a tall man standing under the dock about 50 meters away from her. She knew why he was there and she quickly put her hand in her pocket to see how much money she had and pulled out 25 pounds. Walking over to him she pulled her hood over her head.

'Whatever I can get for this' she growled shoving the notes into the man's hand.

He smiled and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small packet of white pills.

'This it?' Joey asked incredulously.

'Ain't nothin' little bout these babies' the man smirked 'one of them and you're loopy'

Joey wasn't sure she liked the sound of that but shrugged and walked away. Charlie had been right when she'd said that Joey didn't take drugs but the girl figured she might as well try something new. Besides, she wasn't in the mood to think about Charlie.

*

Charlie sighed and wiped her eyes as she put her key in the lock of the front door. Opening it her stomach dropped as she noticed her father and Fiona sitting in the living room.

'Charlie!' Ross called out 'Come here'

'Hey dad' she put on a fake smile as she entered the room.

'Hello darling. Fiona and I were wondering if you and Joey would do us the honour of being bridesmaids at the wedding?' Ross beamed, expecting his daughter to jump at the chance; she had always said she wanted to be a bridesmaid one day.

Charlie inwardly groaned but outwardly grinned. 'Oh guys that would be awesome! I can't see Joey in a dress though' she laughed nervously, worried that the adults would see how phony she was being.

'Lol' her father said

'Ew dad please...' Charlie managed a genuine laugh 'I'm gunna go upstairs okay?' she said.

In the bedroom she shared with Joey she lay down on her bed facing the ceiling and groaned loudly. She didn't know how to turn her feelings off but she knew she had to, for her own sanity.

*

'May come on! One date that's all I'm asking for' Angelo pleaded as the older girl walked away down the beach smiling. She liked the attentions of the boy in the year below, and he wasn't bad looking but she thought she'd make him wait a little longer. Angelo laughed as she walked away.

'We both know how this will end! You want me, don't pretend'

'Goodnight Angelo' she called sweetly over her shoulder.

Grinning the boy punched the air and as he turned round he noticed a figure which he recognised standing alone a few meters away.

'Joey?' he called out as he walked towards her 'Joey! You'll never guess what! She spoke to me, like actually spoke to me'

She turned to look at him and laughed overly loudly 'That's great Angelo, reckon you're in with a chance then?'

'Well I am irresistible so...hey have you been crying?' he asked, noticing Joey's bloodshot eyes.

'No' she replied quickly wiping them 'why would I cry? I'm on top of the world' she cried out spinning round.

'Erm Joey, you okay?' Angelo asked confused as to why his friend was acting so oddly.

'I've never been better' Joey said and suddenly grabbed him by his collar and kissed him passionately. After a few seconds Angelo pulled back.

'Woah, what the hell?'

'Fun Angelo. Live a little, jeez everyone's so safe out here. Why do none of you try doing something crazy once in a while' she replied laughing.

'Are you drunk?' Angelo checked, he didn't want to take advantage.

' Nope. Bored. Just bored' Joey kissed him again and this time Angelo didn't stop her and the pair fell to the ground.

*

Aden sat in his room listening to the sound of his parents argue. They'd gone out for a romantic meal but had been cut short when they'd starting shouting at each other. It had been happening almost every day for a week now and Aden didn't understand, his parents used to be so happy and in love.

He turned his music up and pulled a pillow over his head, hoping to drown them out but all that happened was pounding steps on the stairs and his door being pushed open.

'Turn that music down!' his mother shouted at him from across the room.

Aden hastened to obey. Again he didn't understand, his mother used to be so understanding and funny but recently she'd just been constantly angry.

'Don't shout at the boy Paula' came the voice of Aden's father who was obviously standing just outside 'It's not his fault'

His mother looked surprised at herself for a second before breathing in deeply and closing her eyes. 'Sorry Ade, I'm just having a rough day'

'S'ok mum' Aden whispered.

'Don't mind your mother son, she's just in a foul mood' said his father as he came fully into the room.

'Oh and why's that then? Could it possibly have something to do with the affair you've been conducting behind this families' back for the last four months!'

The room went silent except for the little gasp that Aden's mother gave as she clapped her hand to her mouth.

'What?' Aden broke the minute long silence.

'Son it's not like it seems' his father interrupted

'You've been...having an affair?' he continued

'Oh Ade we didn't want you to find out this way' his mother broke in, tears cascading down her face.

'It was a stupid mistake' his father carried on as he approached and tried to embrace his son.

'But a mistake that went on for four months?' Aden said in a dull voice, quickly moving out of his father's attempted hug and standing up.

'Aden...'

'Get out' Aden said

'What?' said both his mother and father.

'Either you get out 'dad'' Aden stressed the last word mockingly 'or I'm leaving. I don't even want to look at you'

'Aden –' his father tried to say.

'You heard him Jeremy' said Paula, finally wiping the tears away and approaching her husband. 'We tried to work it out for his sake but he's made his wishes clear. Nobody wants you in this house'

Aden's father took a look at his family before slowly leaving the room and a few minutes later the pair heard the front door slam. Aden held his crying mother as she sank to the floor.

*

At 2am Joey crept into her house and up the stairs to the room she shared with Charlie. She felt sick about using Angelo and then leaving him asleep on the beach. Lying down on her bed she didn't even bother to get undressed, she just lay there. On the other side of the room her step-sister to be was doing exactly the same thing.

_The Aden sub plot isn't really related to the whole C/J storyline but I just thought the group of friends could do with a bit more depth hence Aden and his family breakdown, Angelo and his attempts to get with an older girl and I'll think of something to do with the others as well!_

_Reviews are always greatly appreciated!_

_Carrie :)_

_X_


	17. Chapter 16

**From-me-to-you-ale –** Aha my dad is always doing things like that – especially when I have mates round, I die a little inside every time! Charlie's confused bless her but yeah we're not meant to like her much at the moment and as for Joey...well she's just a bit rebellious, and that's why we love her ;)

**Funkyshaz57 – **Yeah I was sad writing the whole 'break-up' scene but it had to happen! Also we can't blame Angelo for not saying no to Joey (who would?!) and at least he checked she wasn't drunk...didn't think about drugs though...hmm.

**Blu74 – **Where have you been?! -cries-. Haha I joke thanks for reviewing :). Haha yeah sorry about that but the drama has to be there or else it's just no fun, besides can Charlie and Joey really keep away from each other? Thanks for the 'depth' comment – that's what I'm going for when I incorporate sub plots with the minor characters!

**Shyrie – **Ah you're the second person to veto Joey getting addicted to drugs but don't worry she won't, I don't want her to go down that road either. Jealous Charlie will be good (notice I've said 'will' so we know it'll happen!). Thank you for always reviewing and reminding me to update soon!

**AJ-1978 – **Not an Angelo fan then ay? Haha don't worry, neither am I in the actual show (stupid man prying Charlie away from her one love...) but he's okay in this story honest! Haven't quite decided about the room sharing issue yet but I see your point that it can't last, I'll explain it somehow in this chapter lol!

**Jsco81 – **Thanks for taking the time to read and review – I appreciate it :)

All the best to you all and I hope you guys had great Valentines Day's, I personally am still hung over...ergh.

Carrie :)

X

Fiona was on top of the world. When her late husband, Brett and Joey's father, had died she never thought she could love again but then she met Ross and he made her question everything she thought she knew. It helped that both her son and daughter seemed to get along with him despite some minor hiccoughs between him and Joey. She breezed round the shops and occasionally checked on her daughter who was trailing along behind her.

'Keep up Joey, I want to make this dinner perfect' she called out. She was planning a romantic, surprise meal for Ross that night and had enlisted her daughters help in buying the ingredients, candles and – much to Joey's horror – sexy lingerie.

'Why am I here?' Joey moaned as they marched through yet another section of candles in a shop without her mother buying any of them.

'Because we never spend any time together. It's called bonding.' Fiona replied

'Bondage more like' Joey muttered as she peered into the bag containing the underwear her mother had bought.

'What was that?'

'Nothing' Joey said quickly before catching up with Fiona. 'Don't you think two months is rushing it a bit mum?'

Fiona sighed and turned round 'Jo we've talked about this. Ross and I want to be together as soon as possible'

'You live with him! How much more together can marriage really bring you?'

'Joey if you have a problem with this because of...well because of your dad you would tell me wouldn't you?' Fiona checked anxiously

Joey looked at the ground and immediately felt bad 'Ross is a great guy' she smiled fakely 'I don't have a problem mum, you know me I just love to make a fuss'

Her mother looked relieved and ruffled her hair despite Joey's protests 'Come on, a few more shops and I promise I'll treat you to lunch'

'You said that twenty shops ago' Joey grumbled but picked up the shopping bags and followed her mum.

*

Aden sat in his room on the edge of his bed with his phone in his hand. He was on his dad's name in his phonebook and hovering over the 'call' button but eventually growled and threw his mobile across the room. Lying back on his bed he faced the wall and just stared without seeing anything

*

Angelo had awoken with the taste of sand in his mouth. He remembered the previous night and had tried calling Joey numerous times but she never picked up. He felt sheepish, he wasn't the type to just have sex with someone out of the blue but he had been attracted to Joey since she arrived.

He ran into Rachel and Leah at the diner at lunch and decided to sit with them

'Have either of you two heard from Joey today?' He tried to ask casually.

They both shook their heads 'No why?' Leah asked.

'No reason' he said quickly and immediately took a sip of his coca cola.

'Aden's not picking up either' Rachel pointed out, leaving Angelo relieved at the change of conversation.

'Weird, he always has his phone on him' Angelo said.

'Exactly. Oh well, Charlie's gunna be here in a bit' Rachel continued.

The group sat in silence, wondering about their two friends, until Charlie walked in.

'Hey' she said sitting down

'You okay?' Leah asked 'you look rough'

'Didn't sleep much last night' Charlie said dismissively.

'Why's that?' Rachel asked

'Argument with Joey' Charlie said and immediately regretted it. She should have thought of some kind of lie.

'Oh Angelo was just asking about her' Leah said pointing at the boy who had gone very red and was trying to unobtrusively gulp his drink.

'Oh yeah, why?' Charlie asked

'No reason' he squeaked out 'I've, erm, gotta go.' With that he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the diner.

'Strange boy' Leah mused 'Did you guys notice he was wearing exactly the same as he was yesterday? If I didn't know better I'd say he hasn't been home.'

'You don't think him and Joey have...' Rachel entwined her fingers and looked suggestively at her friends. Leah laughed but looked thoughtful.

'What?' Charlie said abruptly 'What makes you say that?'

'Nothing' Rachel replied, looking surprised at Charlie's aggressiveness 'It just would explain the clothes and why he's awkward when we mention her is all. You'd know better than us anyway, was Joey in last night?'

Charlie sat stock still, remembering Joey creeping in in the early hours of the morning.

'I gotta go as well' she said quickly and made her way to the door, following Angelo's footsteps.

'People have _got_ to stop doing that' Leah muttered and Rachel nodded her agreement.

*

Outside Charlie looked left and right and soon noticed her friend hurriedly making his way down the street. She darted after him and quickly caught up.

'Did you have sex with Joey last night?' She demanded as she grabbed his arm, spinning him round.

'Woah Charlie, what's going on?' he asked surprised.

'Just answer the question' she snarled but the look on his face had already answered it.

'Fuck' she said under her breath and let him go.

'Charlie it's not like I raped her! I swear! If anything she initiated it' Angelo pleaded with his friend, not quite understanding why she seemed so angry.

'I bet she did' Charlie muttered 'Sorry Angelo, do you know where she is, I need to speak to her'

'I've been ringing her' he admitted 'but so far she hasn't picked up'

Charlie turned sharply and walked away leaving Angelo more confused than he'd ever been before.

*

'Talk to me honey'

'There's nothing to say'

'Sweetie please, I know this is hard but your father...he does love you very much'

'No. You don't do this to someone you love. Didn't he think of us at all?'

Aden's mother sighed and continued to hold him 'I don't know. I just don't know.' She rested her head on his shoulder and started to cry.

*

Joey dumped the shopping bags in the kitchen and called out to her mother, who had gone to the loo, that she was going out. She'd just got to the front door when it swung open in her face and a breathless Charlie was standing there, glowering at her.

'Shit' Joey muttered, guessing what she looked so angry about.


	18. Chapter 17

**Jsco81 – **Glad you're still enjoying this!

**Funkychaz57 – **Ooo yup I can defo see your point of view, Charlie should have fought harder! Thanks for the review.

**Kirky123 – **Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying this!

**Blu74 – **Tension galore! Huzzah! I feel sorry for both my characters :(

**Shyrie – **Sorry that my updates are so erratic and take so long, I have loadsa school work to do and it's just hard to find the time! But I do appreciate how you've stuck with me so thankyou :)

**AJ –1978 – **Ohh the hate against Charlie is mounting...ahaha, yet no matter how much of a Kn*b she is we still always want her and Joey to be together. Odd ay? Maybe I will set Joey up with someone hot hot hot, haven't decided yet – Angelo not float your boat then? ;)

**Charliefan – **Haha passionate love between C/J would be good wouldn't it? I'll see what I can do ;)

**Livefortheday – **Ah yes sick, I myself have had the pleasure of using that a couple of times – it does seem to be a London thing doesn't it? As was 'butterz' and 'choooooon' ;).

**Lil20 – **Thanks for the review :) – I'm glad somebody pities Charlie lol

**From-me-to-you-ale – **Second person so ask for hot make up sex! Honestly is that all you lot think about?! Ahaha rebellious Joey is always the most fun to write ;)

_Thanks as always for the reviews guys, sorry it's so late and I know I say that every time but I'm __really__ swamped with work at the moment – stupid AS Levels, who needs 'em?! Especially big thanks to all of you who reviewed my recent One-Shot as well!_

_All the best,_

_Carrie :)_

_X_

'Charlie!' Joey said in a falsely high pitched voice which shows how nervous she was 'You're looking lovely today'

'Cut the crap Jo' Charlie said.

Silence poured onto the two of them as Charlie closed the door behind her. They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time and closed them again, looking sheepish. Neither knew what to say. Just then Fiona appeared behind them.

'Joey love where did you put the – Oh hello Charlie! You in for dinner tonight?' She called out cheerfully.

'Erm no thanks Fi, I've lost my appetite' Charlie replied looking straight at Joey before turning and walking out of the house.

'Oh well that's just ridiculously dramatic' Joey muttered under her breath as she grabbed her jacket from a chair and followed her friend.

*

'Angelo what's wrong with you?!' Leah cried out in frustration 'You've been pacing for like ten minutes now' Leah, Rachel and Angelo were sitting in the Surf Club. Well, Leah and Rachel were sitting; Angelo had been on his feet since they arrived.

'Nothing' he replied guiltily

'Oh come on, we're not idiots' Rachel continued

'Could have fooled me' Angelo mumbled to which the two girls glared 'Sorry, sorry' he continued 'I just have some stuff to think about'

'Does it hurt?' Leah asked

'Huh?'

'Thinking, does it hurt?' She quipped

'Haha' Angelo laughed sarcastically

'Seriously what's up though?' Rachel asked slightly worried, she'd never seen her friend acting like this before. Angelo looked round the room fugitively before pulling up a chair and sitting close to his friends.

'Okay. It's probably not that big of a deal but...' he took a breath 'I slept with Joey'

'YOU SLEPT WITH JOEY?!' Rachel yelled out, although she'd been the one who'd suggested it beore she hadn't actually believed it. Angelo threw his hands up in the air as people turned to stare at them

'Yeah thanks for that Rach!'

'Sorry' she whispered.

'Angelo you complete and utter moron what did you do that for?!' Leah hissed at him when people had turned back to their own conversations.

'Alright calm down, she initiated it' he said surprised at the venom in Leah's voice.

'Yeah but how do you think Charlie's gunna feel?'

'Charlie?' Angelo looked confused 'She was mad but I don't get what she has to do with it?'

'Are you blind?' Leah said exasperated by the two blank faces staring back at her 'Well they obviously have a thing going on!'

*

'Charlie!' Joey called out as the sun sank lower and lower over the Bay. 'Charlie where did you go?' She'd been looking for her friend, lover and almost step sister for quarter of an hour now and was about to give up when she saw a small figure huddled up on the beach watching the tide.

'Was he good?' Came a bitter voice

'Charlie...' Joey started to say but realised she didn't have any words.

'I asked you a question' Charlie said, still squatting down and playing with the sand.

'He was...' Joey searched for the words 'He was...well actually I don't remember, I was pretty out of it'

'He took advantage?' Charlie's head pricked up as her protectiveness overtook her jealousy for a moment.

'No! No I started it, I knew what I was doing but...I'd taken some pills and –'

Charlie's head shot up again and she looked at Joey in disbelief 'You did what?!' Joey had always been so against drugs.

'It's not something I'm proud of Charlz but I was upset and –'

'So you turned to drugs?!'

'It wasn't like that...I just...I dunno, you hurt me' Joey ended weakly.

'Pathetic' Charlie muttered.

Joey's face which had previously been ashamed now turned to anger. 'Don't you dare Charlie! You can't judge me, it's not like we're together or anything'

The girls sat in silence for a few moments, reflecting on how ecstatic they had been during the week they had spent as a couple.

'I'm sorry' Charlie offered after a minute.

'For what?' Joey replied, looking out over the sea with tears in her eyes.

'Everything. Hurting you' Charlie replied. Joey nodded but didn't say anything so Charlie continued 'It's just...well I was a bit freaked out at liking a girl anyway and then on top of that you're gunna be my stepsister! It's all a bit, I dunno, hard to handle I guess. Then Angelo admitted you guys had' Charlie couldn't say it so just made a disgusted face 'and I just got so...' she trailed off.

'Jealous?' Joey asked, looking the other girl dead in the eyes.

'Yeah, I guess.' Charlie admitted. The girls sat in silence for a little while longer. Charlie was still hurting from finding out about Angelo and Joey was still frustrated at not being able to be with the one person she felt secure around.

'You don't have a right to be angry anymore Charlie' Joey said slowly 'you ended it with me remember?'

'Yeah because we're going to be related not because I don't want you anymore' Charlie burst out.

'So what am I meant to do? Just never be with anyone else ever again?'

'Do you want to be with Angelo?'

'Well...I...erm' Joey stuttered

'Simple question Jo'

'Okay no but that's not the point'

'I might be able to handle it if you started a relationship that actually had a future, but just fucking someone randomly? Do you know how that made me feel?'

'Charlie -'

'It made me feel like I mean nothing to you!' Charlie finished with her voice raised.

'Charlie –' Joey said more urgently

'I'm not gay Joey! I'm straight but I fell for you, doesn't that tell you something? We were special and I know I'm the one who ended it but you're the one who cheapened it' Charlie turned to leave but bumped into Roman who was standing with his mouth wide open behind him stood Rachel, Leah and Angelo all in exactly the same pose, expect Leah who was smiling knowingly. She'd guessed that something had been going on from the thinly veiled looks the two girls had been giving each other the last week and she was happy. She'd always felt terrible for stealing Roman from Charlie but seeing how happy the latter was when she was with Joey gave Leah hope that they might be even better for each other.

*

There was a knock at the door which caused both Aden and his mother to jump.

'I'll get it' she said as brightly as she could, not wanting to cause her son anymore sorrow than he had already suffered.

'I'll do it' he offered, getting up from the table where the two had been sharing a meal

'Aden...' his mother said with an edge to her voice

'I want to' he replied looking back at her. She was shocked at the lack of feeling in his eyes. Aden walked slowly to the door and opened it, looking straight into the face of the man he hated so much.

'What do you want?' He asked bluntly.

'Son –' his father started to say

'Don't call me that'

Aden's father sighed as he saw the hatred pouring from his son. 'Alright, Aden. I came to talk to you and your mother, is she around?'

'Well that's gunna be hard considering you aren't stepping one foot inside this house' Aden spat. He hated his father. The man who had caused his mother so much grief, who had broken up his family and who still had the cheek to call him 'son'.

'I know you're angry but haven't you ever made a mistake?' His father pleaded

'Hmm let me think' Aden answered sarcastically 'Yeah remember in year five when we had a maths test and I got full marks? You guys got called in to see Mr. West? Remember what the outcome of that meeting was _dad' _Aden stressed the last word 'Don't cheat' With that Aden slammed the door but didn't move away from it, as if daring his father to try and knock again. He didn't.

*

'Guys!' Charlie said the shock evident in her voice.

'What's going on Charlie?' Roman asked

'What're you talking about?' Charlie said in the same falsely cheery voice Joey had used when she had bumped into Charlie after sleeping with Angelo.

'Might as well tell them Charlz, they'll have guessed already anyway' Joey muttered. She had stepped up behind Charlie to support her if need be.

'Are you guys...together?' Angelo asked, dreading the answer. Although he didn't want a relationship with Joey himself he really hoped he hadn't broken up the relationship between the two girls.

'No' Joey cut in before Charlie had a chance to answer 'No we're not'

Charlie looked round at the confused faces of all her friends and at the comforting face of Joey and sighed.

'Alright fine' she said 'Joey and I...we had a thing but it didn't last long because our parents got engaged the other night'

'Oh my God, congratulations!' Rachel cried out before shutting up as everyone glared at her 'Sorry wrong time...'

'Anyway when I found out we were going to be formally related I...I broke it off and that's when Joey and Angelo...' Charlie trailed off without being able to finish. It hurt too much to say.

'Joey and Angelo what?' Roman asked. He had only just been called by Leah and told that something major was happening and he needed to come with them. Everyone looked at him.

'We slept together' Joey managed to say though her voice was calmer than she felt. She was confused. She felt horrible for hurting Charlie, bitchy for using Angelo and distraught at losing Charlie.

Nobody knew what to say. Charlie was openly crying so Leah held her hand to be discreetly comforting.

'You guys wouldn't really be related though would you?' Roman offered in an attempt to help.

'Closely enough for Charlie' Joey muttered bitterly

'Shut up' Charlie coughed out, between sobs 'I did what was best for my dad'

Joey didn't reply but glared at the ground.

'Guys I think we should' Leah gave a general gesture pointing away from the beach and the others nodded. They hugged both their friends and slowly made their way off the beach. As they left Charlie and Joey could just about hear them questioning where Aden was.

'That's true, where is Aden? I haven't seen him around recently' Joey asked. Charlie shrugged but didn't answer. As much as she cared for Aden she was more worried about her own problems right now.

Darkness settled over the beach and Joey had had to ring her mum to let her know that she and Charlie would not be home for dinner. Fiona had actually been pleased since her plan for a romantic meal with Ross had not included two teenage girls who hated each other one minute and got along superbly the next.

'I'm sorry everyone found out, I know you weren't ready to tell them yet' Joey said after a while.

'Not your fault' Charlie murmured as she stared out over the dark blue sea. The wind had picked up now and she shivered.

'Do you want my jacket?' Joey asked

Despite her tears Charlie managed to snort 'How cliché'

'Well obviously we'd have to share it, I'm not getting hypothermia for you' Joey quipped with a smile. Charlie laughed softly and edged closer to let Joey cover them both with her jacket like a blanket.

'I would though you know'

'Huh?' Charlie looked at Joey in confusion

'Get hypothermia for you' Joey replied, looking back into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie snorted again 'Romantic' she said sarcastically. Joey laughed with her before continuing.

'I mean it though Charlie, I...I've never felt like this about anyone before' Charlie looked at her. She looked so vulnerable and sincere that Charlie barely thought about what she was doing.

'Me neither' she whispered before leaning in a kissing Joey softly on the lips. The girls continued to kiss for a few moments before breaking apart and looking each other deep in the eyes.

'What does this mean then?' Joey asked

'It means that...despite how weird it will be when our parents get married I...we...I can't not be with you Joey. I need you' Charlie stuttered honestly causing Joey to grin widely.

'Well why wouldn't you?' she asked cockily 'I'm so amazing and –' Charlie cut her off by pouncing on her and the two fell about laughing and kissing as the waves crept slowly up the shore. This continued for about 10 minutes until things got really passionate. Charlie was naked from the waist up despite the cold and Joey was in her bra. Realising where things were headed Joey stopped and looked seriously at her girlfriend.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' she asked

Charlie felt her heart melt inside as she looked up at the girl who was straddling her. Roman was a nice guy but when she'd offered him sex he'd taken it without a hesitation and the fact that Joey was willing to wait gave Charlie butterflies. All the same she'd never been so sure of anything in her life. She'd never identified as gay before but if that what it took to be with Joey then she'd happily scream it from the rooftops.

She took Joey's head in her hands and gazed into her eyes. Placing a soft kiss on her lips she replied. 'Of course I am. I love you Joey'

Joey stiffened as she heard those words. The three words she'd never said to anyone before. She'd had them said to her but they'd never sounded as sincere as they did coming from Charlie. She took a deep breath as she prepared to say what she'd known was true since they'd first kissed.

'I love you too Charlie'


	19. Chapter 18

**Kirky123 – Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Jsco81 – So very, very complicated! Lol**

**Blu74 – Haha I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope this chapter meets with your expectations, though I'm not writing a load of smut cause I don't know how!**

**Livefortheday – Ah yeah innit blud I woz chillin' at my yard wen deez bare old geezers...okay I can't do it but you get the picture. I'm actually guilty of using skeen myself occasionally =[**

**Funkyshaz57 – Haha I think what I might do is describe their feelings rather than what they're actually *doing* just to save myself embarrassment – I can't really write fluff so well!**

**Musician17 – Hi, hi, hi! And thanks for taking the time to review, I'm glad you you it. Yeah things may well get complicated when the parents find out...uh oh!**

**Shyrie – Really loved your one-shot by the way (everybody go and read it, it's brill)! Sorry the updates are so infrequent but stupid AS Drama is getting in the way, oh well it's all over on Monday 22****nd**** so....**

**Charliefan – Mind out of the gutter! Ahaha!**

**SillySally1967 – Awh thankyou :) I'm glad you broke your reviewing rule for this fic – we are honoured...by we I mean myself and this fic...which is a bit odd I know... **

**Ijustkeepswimming – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying this! Making people laugh is always a bonus!**

Charlie couldn't feel anything over the butterflies in her stomach. Wherever Joey touched her seemed to be on fire and there was nothing she could do about it. There was nothing she wanted to do about it. This was what she had been hoping for, expecting, with Roman and this was why she'd felt so disappointed when it hadn't happened. Because Charlie had never felt so alive before, Joey brought out emotions in her that she didn't even know existed. Any nerves she may have had to start with flew out the window when she felt the weight of Joey's body lying on hers, her hands running everywhere, her lips on hers. And when it was over Charlie realised she'd never felt so complete, so whole and she prayed that Joey felt the same

*

Joey had been with girls before. And guys. Sometimes both at the same time but nothing compared to this. She'd never been the relationship kind of girl but as she lay on Charlie and looked into her beautiful eyes she realised that she never wanted to be with anyone else every again. She could see that Charlie was worried about doing it wrong or being awful and this worry nearly made Joey chuckle. Charlie didn't realise that with just one touch she could make Joey feel better than all of the others put together.

*

The girls lay on the sand trying to regulate their breathing ad as the wind picked up and whipped around them they realised it would be stupid not to put on some clothes. Fully dressed the stood facing each other.

'Joey that was...' Charlie trailed off

'Amazing? Incredible? Perfect?' Joey asked grinning

'It was for you?' Charlie asked surprised. She assumed that it hadn't been as good for Joey since she herself didn't know what she was doing.

'What...it wasn't for you?' Joey asked faltering, her grin slipping. For the first time in years she doubted her abilities.

'No, no! Of course it was for me I just thought since I...you know...' Charlie trailed off again and Joey's grin returned as she realised.

'It was the best Charlie. And I really mean that' she said, taking Charlie's hand and staring her deep in the eyes. Charlie smiled a smile that lit up her whole face and kissed Joey quickly before the pair started to walk home with their hands still linked.

*

May Sutton was confused. For months a boy in the year below had been trailing her and asking her out. She'd found it amusing at first but as time went on she realised she actually began to look forward to their meetings. Angelo was funny and seemed genuine, unlike her previous boyfriends. When he'd started his attentions she'd been going out with the star of the school but they'd broken up now due to a series of arguments. Since then she'd wondered about Angelo and she had just made up her mind to accept his offer of a date when he just stopped talking to her. He would see her and deliberately walk the other way. May Sutton did not get ignored, especially not by boys in the year below. May Sutton was confused and a little hurt.

*

'We've both tried calling him' Charlie said gesturing to Joey 'but he just won't pick up and nobody answers when we go to his house. I don't get it.' She was answering a question put forward by Rachel about where Aden was since none of them had seen him in weeks. He hadn't even been in school but none of the teachers would say anything and the group were getting worried.

It was holidays now and the gang were handing out in the Surf Club with the exception of Aden. 'I dunno what's up with him' Roman muttered, he was missing his friend.

'Maybe he just doesn't want to see your ugly mug' Angelo teased, trying to lighten the moment.

'Oh hey there May' Roman called out sweetly to the direction of the door. Immediately Angelo dived behind the sofa they were all sitting on and his little whimper of pain caused the others to burst out laughing. Angelo stood up and looked at the door. Seeing no May he glared at Roman 'Funny' he muttered sarcastically.

Joey looked at the ground, she felt bad as she knew the reason Angelo was avoiding May was because he felt guilty over sleeping with her. It irrational since he and May had never actually been together but he still felt like he'd let her down and as a result Joey felt like she'd let him down. She gulped down the rest of her orange juice and stood up.

'I gotta go do something' she said, squeezing Charlie's hand under the table in goodbye since adults who knew their parents were around.

'Do what?' Charlie asked pouting slightly

'Ah, that would be telling' Joey grinned and waved to the others before slipping out the side door.

'Why is everyone in this group so secretive?' Angelo grumbled.

'May!' the rest of the group called out again and Angelo jumped to his position behind the sofa causing more hysterics, more glaring and not a few bruises on Angelo!

*

Joey crept into the garage at her house, careful not to disturb Ross who she knew was working from home upstairs. There she saw a small, dusty table which looking like it hadn't been used in years. Grinning she rushed over to it and grabbed it before quickly dropping and screaming. Two huge spiders scuttled out and ran for the shelter of the walls.

'Ew,ew,ew,ew,ew' Joey whimpered, glad Charlie couldn't see her facing her one phobia. She approached the table again but more cautiously this time and slowly picked it up. After pulling it into the sunlight outside she surveyed it with a critical eye before disappearing to get some cleaning materials...

'May!' Joey cried as she walked towards the older girl who was sitting on a bench with a few of her friends. 'May can I talk to you?'

May smiled at the girl in front of her. Although she didn't really know her she'd seen her around school and knew she'd been given a hard time about her sexuality which angered May.

'Sure what's up?'

'It's Angelo' May stiffened at his name as her friends tittered beside her.

'Isn't that the one who keeps trailing you like a puppy?' One asked

'Pathetic' another snorted. Joey bristled and was about to jump in defence of her friend but May got there first.

'Oh shut up Julie, just because you have yet to actually find anyone interested in you'

Julie stopped laughing and glared but didn't comment. May turned back to Joey.

'What about Angelo?' she asked.

'Well he...erm...he asked me to come and collect you. Top secret, I don't know anything else about it' Joey stumbled. Hoping that Angelo would follow the instructions she'd left on his voicemail.

'What now?' May asked surprised 'It's like 7pm'

'Come on! I'll bet it's a great surprise' Joey wheedled causing May to laugh.

'Yeah alright then, why not' she bid her friend goodbye and followed the younger girl.

*

Angelo had gotten a hasty voicemail from Joey informing him that it was deadly important he go to the little cove near the beach and wear something nice. He worried for a second that Joey was going to try and seduce him but then remembered how in love her and Charlie were and laughed it off.

When he arrived he saw a little table with a cloth on it, decorated with flowers and candles. The seducing idea came rushing back and he blanched. He saw a note on the table and reading it heaved a sigh of relief.

_**Angelo, **_

_**I'm assuming you didn't follow my rule to wear something nice so there's a new shirt and tie hanging on the back of the chair. Put them on. I'm bringing you a surprise only you can't act surprised get it? No you probably don't, just sit down and wait for me to come**_

_**J xx'**_

Angelo was no more the wise than he been when he arrived but that letter didn't seem like the type a seductress would use to tempt a man into bed so he relaxed and put on the clothes Joey had set out for him. After a few moments he heard a rustling and Joey appeared looking worried. When she saw Angelo she sighed with relief and hurried over to him.

'I've got May. This is your first date. It was your idea. Don't mess up' she instructed quickly as May walked round the corner and gasped when she saw the table.

Joey grabbed the apron she'd bought from a second hand shop earlier that day and tied it round her waist.

'Hello I'm Joey and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Please take a seat' she said in an overly polite voice. May was still speechless but let herself be led to the table. Angelo was equally stunned but quickly fell into the game and stood up to pull May's chair out so she could sit down.

When both of them had sat down Joey continued the speech she'd rehearsed earlier. 'Tonight's menu consists of sandwiches of tuna, cheese, ham or any combination of the above followed by ice-cream' Here Joey faltered as she could see these were hardly the most romantic of meals but after buying Angelo clothes she had no money to spend on food so had to make do with what they had in the fridge. Angelo and May however looked delighted and quickly gave their orders with grins. Joey hurried off to the cold, fridge bag she'd brought and pulled out a half bottle of wine she'd managed to sneak out of the house.

'Can I tempt you to some...vin...au...rouge?' she asked as the two laughed at her appauling French accent.

*

'I'm glad you came' Angelo said, looking across the table adoringly.

'I'm glad you set this up' May smiled sweetly. It was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me'

Angelo looked guilty and was about to admit the truth when Joey, seeing what was about to happen charged over.

'More wine?!' she practically screamed, taking the other two by surprise

'Erm...no thanks' Angelo muttered pointing to their nearly full glasses. Joey slunk off but kept a close eye on proceedings. Suddenly she felt a hand slip round her waist and quick as she could spun round and flicked her leg out to trip up her attacker. With a muffled 'oomph' they fell to the ground where Joey jumped on them and prepared to batter them before seeing who it was and stopping.

'Okay remind me NEVER to surprise you again' Charlie muttered as she picked herself up from the floor 'Literally never, like not even at birthdays and stuff'

'Sorry!' Joey apologised 'I didn't –'

'What's going on here then?' Charlie asked as she saw Angelo and May laughing by candle light. 'No way!' she exclaimed.

Joey looked proud. 'You did this?' Charlie questioned, a smile still playing round her lips at the sight of her oldest friend with the girl he'd been pining for. Joey nodded.

'Adorable' Charlie said looking at her and kissing her nose.

'Yeah they're pretty cute' Joey agreed looking at the couple.

'Not them you moron! You. You're adorable'

'Oh' Joey said as realisation dawned on her 'Well yeah I am that. And funny, and sexy and –'

'Modest?' Charlie butted in causing them both to laugh 'Come on they need some alone time, and you need some kind of reward for this' Charlie whispered seductively.

'Reward you say?' Joey asked playing with Charlie's hands 'What did you have in mind?'

The two girls slipped away in the darkness while Angelo and May were so absorbed in each other they didn't even notice.

_I hate Angelo in the show but actually quite like him here hence why he's getting a happy storyline! Reviews? Comments? Criticisms? I love to hear them!_

_All the best to you all,_

_Carrie :)_

_x_


	20. Chapter 19

**Movie249 – Awh thanks for all the compliments, you'll give me a big head! Ohh how did your drama go? I'm sure you did brilliantly :)**

**xSOFIEx – Haha, yeah Joey is very cute bless her.**

**Blue74 – The end of your comment made me actually laugh out loud, I'm sure you do!**

**Jcso81 – Ergh Angelo in the show -shudders-. I don't think I'd hate him nearly as much if it wasn't for Joey though...**

**Kirky123 – Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying it :)**

**Livefortheday – Awh thank you! Hm your smileys are different to mine - : ) , you leave a space. Ohh no my Word doesn't like that =/. Anyway enough of me being odd - thanks for the review!**

**Shyrie – I'm so sorry for the lateness of updates but I'm glad you're still enjoying this!**

**Ijustkeepswimming – Ergh don't even get me started with spiders – no creature should have eight eyes, it's unnatural! I'm loving all your fics so updates would be muchly appreciated!**

_I've found another word which Word doesn't like when it clearly should – Mordor...okay the effect of that will be lost on you guys because you can't see the red squiggly (oh so squiggly is fine and Mordor is not?!) line under it but I can and it irritates me! What, has Word never read/seen Lord of the Rings? Honestly...enjoy the chapter! _

_Carrie :)_

_X_

'I'm not joking Brett gimmie the remote' Joey scowled.

'It's a lovely day, you should be out with your friends' Brett teased as he held up the remote he had just taken from his sister

'Argh, I was here first you dick!'

'Language' Fiona popped her head round the door for a second to reprimand her daughter.

'Mum! Brett stole the remote from me, make him give it back' Joey knew she was being childish but she was so annoyed she didn't care.

'Brett stop winding your sister up' Fiona sighed tiredly and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Joey growled loudly and stomped upstairs, giving up on her television program which had probably ended by now anyway. She stopped outside her room listening curiously to the sounds coming from in it.

'And I was like baby, baby, baby ohh.

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Thought you'd always be miiiiine'

Charlie's appalling singing voice was not what made Joey have to shove her fist into her mouth to prevent laughing. Opening the door she leant against the doorframe with one eyebrow raised and waited for the other girl to notice her. Eventually Charlie spun round and nearly fell over at the unexpected sight of Joey.

'Justin Bieber Charlz, really?' Joey asked with a grin.

'Oh erm...' Charlie floundered as she tried to come up with a lie 'Well he was just on the radio and –'

'you happened to know all the lyrics?' Joey continued to tease. 'You're lucky you're hot or I wouldn't bother with you'

'Oh is that right?' Charlie laughed and pushed Joey back onto her bed, tickling her mercilessly causing much screaming from both of them.

*

Aden had finally been convinced by his mother to leave the house after numerous weeks just sitting in his room with music blaring from his laptop. Wandering down the street he realised he didn't know where to go, he missed his friends but he didn't want to see the pity in their eyes when they found out about his father. Sighing he kicked a stone along in front of him.

Having been out for approximately five minutes he heard a squeal and a pair of arms flung round him.

'Aden, Aden, Aden! Where have you been?!' Leah screeched in his ear followed by Roman's happy voice.

'Mate! What happened to you?'

He smiled at his friends, glad to see them. 'Nothing happened to me, just family stuff you know' he tried to brush off his absence.

'You haven't picked up your phone in weeks Ade, that's not nothing' Leah replied, all the worry of the last few weeks catching up with her.

'Seriously guys, I've just been busy' he said, his smile slipping.

'Yeah but Aden you can't just not give us an explanation, we've all be worried about you man' Roman butted in.

'But there's nothing wrong'

'Aden –' Leah started to say but got cut off.

'Fucking hell you two, I said that nothing was wrong and I meant it, now just butt out' Aden exploded, shoving past the pair causing Leah to fall on the floor.

*

'So what're you saying? Aden's gone psycho?' Angelo asked. He, May, Leah, Roman and Rachel were sitting in a cafe as Leah relayed the story to them.

'I dunno dude, but there's something seriously up with him' Roman sighed

'I texted Charlie and Joey like half an hour ago, where are they? We need an intervention!' Rachel commented causing smirks from the boys.

'We can guess where they are' Angelo said and winked, causing May to thwack him over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

'Ow, joking babe! Joking!'

The other laughed though Roman and Leah remained worried about Aden. They'd seen the hurt in his eyes and knew that whatever was wrong was something serious.

'Jo, hey!' Rachel called out as she saw the brunette standing outside the toilets door 'Where's Charlie?'

'I dunno' Joey said guilty as she sat down 'Anyone order me anything? No? Okay I'll just –' her rambling was cut short by a wolf whistle made by Angelo who had noticed Charlie emerging from the toilets looking just as shifty as her girlfriend. As the others noticed they too started to make catcalls until Charlie and Joey were both extremely red in the face.

'Guys we've got to use those loo's!' Leah interjected in mock disgust.

'Oh shut up' Charlie grumbled 'What was the emergency that you texted us with?'

'Oh so you got that? Thought you might have been too, ahem, busy' Leah continued to laugh

Charlie was about to reply in fake anger when a voice came from behind them.

'What's the joke kids?' Charlie spun round to come face to face with her father who was standing in his uniform, smiling happily.

'Dad!' she gasped involuntarily 'the joke, it was erm...er...'

'Fish!' Angelo jumped in which made everyone turn slowly and look at him.

'Fish?' Both Ross and the rest of the group said at the same time.

'Fish' Angelo stated confidently.

'Right...well my breaks almost over so I'd better head back to the station. See you two at home' Ross said to Charlie and Joey who smiled uneasily.

Once he'd left there was silence as everyone contemplated Angelo and what form of punishment he should receive. Slowly May raised the rolled up newspaper again...

*

The group had finished in the cafe and headed towards Aden's house, determined to discover what his problem was. Once next to the door they hung around for a bit, none wanting to be the one who knocked.

'You're a bloke, you do it' Leah hissed at Roman.

'But I don't wanna!' he hissed back

'Angelo?' Rachel asked

'No way!'

'Oh for crying out loud' Joey shrugged her way to the front and knocked boldly on the door. In the silence that followed Charlie's voice could be made out whispering to May 'My girlfriend is braver than your boyfriend...how do you feel about that?' Then a thump and an exclamation from Charlie 'you brought the newspaper?!'

Then the door opened and Aden was staring at them. He tried to slam the door but Joey, still in front, put her foot in it and winced as it nearly closed on her toes.

'Guess you'd better come in' Aden said sulkily when he realised they weren't going to leave and the whole group followed him through to his lounge.

'Mum's gone shopping' He said, more to break the silence that anything else, when everyone was sat down awkwardly.

'and Dad?' Rachel asked

'I don't have a dad' Aden replied tightly. Everyone looked at each other. They'd all, with the exception of May, met Aden's dad. Noticing May for the first time Aden managed his first laugh in weeks. 'No way!' he muttered, pointing from her to Angelo who grinned and nodded.

'Told you she couldn't resist for long' he preened as the others laughed.

'Ade –' Charlie began but he interrupted her, wanting to keep the subject off him for as long as possible.

'So what's new with you guys?' he asked. Charlie and Joey managed to shoot a quick look at each other realising that Aden didn't know about their relationship.

'Angelo and May are dating, my house has finished being redecorated, Joey and Charlie are together and I have a crush on this guy in the gym –' Rachel began to rattle off all the gossip of the last few weeks.

'Wait, what?!' Aden asked disbelievingly

'Well he's really cute and yesterday he smiled and –' yet again she was interrupted by Aden who now focused his questions towards Joey.

'You're with Charlie?'

Joey looked at the floor, she knew that Aden had feelings for her and maybe in another lifetime she would reciprocate but not when she had Charlie. 'Yeah' she replied quietly.

'When did you turn lesbian?' he snarled at Charlie aggressively.

'A few weeks ago' Charlie replied calmly. She felt bad for Aden but wasn't going to let him walk all over her 'Just after Joey and Angelo...' she broke off inwardly kicking herself. Joey and Angelo both started coughing to drown out Charlie's voice.

'Joey and Angelo what?' Aden asked.

'Nothing' Charlie said realising her mistake 'Nothing, they just went fishing?' she finished though the end sounded more like a question than a statement.

'Joey hates fishing' Aden replied coldly. 'So what actually happened?'

'Mate just calm down' Roman broke in, trying to diffuse the situation.

'No, I want to know too. What did Joey and Angelo do?' May asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer already.

'Alright, we...we slept together' Angelo said softly before turning to his girlfriend 'But it was before we got together and I felt so bad afterwards that I couldn't even look at you and –' without another word May got up and left, slamming the front door behind her.

'So everyone seems to have had you except me then?' Aden said to Joey in a fake jokey voice. 'Even though I'm probably the only one who actually cares about you'

'Erm well that's not true' Charlie interjected from the sofa where she was sat with Leah.

'Shut up' Aden growled. He knew he was being unreasonable but he just couldn't help himself. Everything seemed to be going wrong, first his dad and now the girl he had begun to think he loved.

'Don't talk to her like that' Joey said hotly, standing up to face Aden who was also on his feet.

'It's my house I'll talk to her how I damn well please'

'It's your dad's house Aden, not yours'

'My dad had an affair! He doesn't live here anymore' Aden yelled in her face.

'And my dad's fucking dead Aden!' Joey yelled right back. The room went silent until Joey continued her voice normal now. 'I'm sorry about your family but it doesn't give you the right to treat people like shit. C'mon Charlie' she finished and the pair left holding hands.

_Such a late update I know! I love you all, please review and Happy Easter!_

_Carrie :)_

_X_


	21. Chapter 20

**Jsco81 – **Aden's being a bit of a tw*t I agree. He's been hit hard by his dad's affair :)

**Charliefan **– Joey has a cheerleader! Yaaaay!

**CJ4Eva **– Haha well thankyou! Yeah sorry I've been neglecting C/J interaction a bit atm to focus on Aden's problems but just for you I'll add in some more this chapter :)!

**Ijustkeepswimming – **Thankyou :) and thanks for reviewing as well!

**Amelia Louise –** Haha, I aim to please! And the one answer is 'now'...obviously lol

**blu74 –** Thanks for humouring me, you do indulge me so! And sadly I think it's the second option, the boy has really been affected cause his father was like his idol growing up (there's a bit of background info for ya! :P )

**Kirky123 –** Thankyou! I really appreciate you taking the time to read and review :)

Charlie hesitated outside the bedroom she shared with Joey. It had been half an hour since the row at Aden's house and Joey had stormed back to theirs and shut herself in their room. Taking a deep breath she knocked timidly and entered, shutting the door behind her. Looking round she saw Joey standing by the window staring out at the night sky. Charlie waited but when the other girl said nothing she walked slowly over and tried to hold her hand.

'Jo?' she questioned when the shorter girl refused to acknowledge her touch.

'It was two years ago' Joey stated quietly still staring out the window.

'Jo you don't have to tell me –' Charlie started to say as she realised she had never heard Joey speak of her father.

'Me and Brett were in the house cause mum was working late so my...dad...he said he get us pizza, y'know takeaway' Joey said glancing quickly up at Charlie who was holding her hand tighter in reassurance. 'I remember it so well. I threw the remote at Brett because he wouldn't stop talking throughout my program, Family Guy, so then he changed it just to piss me off. Only it didn't work cause I was so happy that night so I was just laughing at him...I was...I was laughing...'

Joey trailed off and suddenly snatched her hand out of Charlie's. She made her way to the bed and sat down on the side of it playing with her hands. Charlie hesitated for only a second before joining her. Joey took a deep breath before continuing.

'And then...there was this huge crash outside and a load of screaming so we went to see what had happened and...' Another deep breath which Joey gulped in, trying to steady her wavering voice even though tears were already making their tracks down her face 'my dad. He was lying on the floor and...and there was so much blood Charlie, so much blood but nobody was helping him. Brett, he grabbed his mobile and rang for an ambulance but I was in shock. I just stood there Charlie, my dad was dying on the floor and I couldn't even go and look at him.'

By this time tears were streaming down both the girl's faces and Joey was looking Charlie dead in the eye.

'I dunno what it was but something inside me clicked and I just started screaming. Screaming at the top of my lungs and I ran over to him. I held his head and I was begging him not to die y'know? I told him everything would be fine cause you see this all the time on the telly where people get hit by cars but survive. I started telling him about all the movies where it had happened and that we'd watch them together when he got better. And he smiled Charlie, he smiled at me as he died. Brett was beside me trying to put him in the recovery position but it was too late and then all of a sudden we were dragged off by these paramedics. They took my dad from me and I –' Joey's voice finally cracked and she burst into silent tears, deliberately shoving a lamp onto the floor. She stood up and started to pace, fiercely wiping her eyes on the back of her hand and kicking anything that got in her way.

'He was my fucking dad and he died. That's not fair right? It's not like he was a bad guy who deserved it. He didn't do drugs, he rarely drank, he treated us all so good but then because a couple of fucking teenagers think it's fun to joyride with no lights on their car he's gone' Joey continued on her rampage; throwing books off shelves, chucking anything at the walls. Charlie immediately jumped up and ran to her, grabbing her arms she pulled her close and hugged her. At first Joey tried to struggle and pull away but Charlie remained firm and eventually Joey gave in and collapsed against her girlfriend sobbing 'I never told him I loved him' over and over again.

*

Aden sat in his room with his head in his hands crying. He felt terrible about how he'd treated his friends. Today had proved one thing to him though. He loved Joey. He'd thought he did before but the way she was so strong about everything made him certain.

'Fucking moron' he swore at himself as he threw a shoe that was lying on the floor against the wall.

*

'May it's me. Please pick up...okay look I stuffed up I know I did. I should have told you that me and Joey had slept together before we got together but it didn't mean anything. I swear.' Angelo sighed 'Please just...give me a ring? We need to talk' he clicked disconnect and threw the phone onto his bed. That was the seventh message he'd left for his girlfriend but she still hadn't replied.

*

An hour after Joey's outburst the girls were lying on the bed with Joey resting her head on Charlie's chest. Their hands entwined. It had been silent for about twenty minutes until

'I'm sorry -' Joey started to say but was cut off by Charlie straight away

'Hey. You don't ever apologise for crying okay? Ever.' Charlie stated firmly.

'...thanks' Joey whispered

'You're welcome' Charlie whispered back and smiled as she felt Joey snuggle deeper into her stomach.

_Okay short chapter I know, it's kinda a filler. Feel free to yell at me for the lack of updates =[ I deserve it._

_Review? _

_Loves you all_

_Carrie :)_

_X_


	22. Chapter 21

**Rubysarered – **Thanks, glad you're liking it :)

**Blu74 – **Haha Family Guy is awesome! Yup Charlie loves her some Joey!

**CJ4Eva – **That's what I was thinking – the whole opening up, should hopefully add more depth to their relationship and show it's not purely physical.

**Lil20 – **Awh thankyou :) But you can yell if you want – I know I deserve it!

**Jsco81 –** Hoping this one will be longer (haven't actually written it yet so we'll have to see!)

**Ijustkeepswimming - **;( , thanks for the review though!

**Kirky123 – **A new chapter! All for you! Well not all for you since there are others reading it but you get what I mean, lol. Hope you like it :)

**Shyrie – **I'm glad you're back – I was wondering where you had got to! So sorry about the updating, I'll explain in a sec.

_Right firstly, I'm so sorry about the updating (or lack of) it's just that I have some major exams coming up in a few weeks and I've had coursework, revision and mocks so I've been uber busy! I'd love to say that it will get better but I can't promise that, what I can and will say is that I'll be updating ASAP and whenever I get the chance. Since I write and post immediately I don't even have any chapters in store for you which makes it harder, but I'll do my best!_

_Love to you all_

_Carrie :)_

_X_

An uneasy silence filled the cafe where the group of friends were all sitting and having a juice. Angelo was moping because May still hadn't called him back, Aden was stealing looks at Joey whenever he could and Charlie was trying to inconspicuously warn him off. She felt sorry for him with his father but she couldn't quite bring herself to forgive him for the things he'd said, unlike Joey who'd happily done so.

'Leah I'm really sorry again for knocking you down the other day' Aden said sincerely, breaking the five minute silence that had fallen.

'Don't worry about it' she smiled at him. Roman took her hand under the table, he knew that she'd been pretty shaken up about it but was glad she was kind enough to forgive their friend.

'And Joey and Charlie I'm really sorry about all the things I said. I was in a really bad place and I know that doesn't excuse it but –'

'Seriously Ade, stop apologising. Everything's fine' Joey replied with a grin. Aden grinned back, secretly glad to see Joey take her hand out of Charlie's so she could pick up her drink with it.

'Angelo, will you please quit staring at your phone? We'll all be able to hear it if she rings' Leah asked exasperated as the boy picked his mobile up for the tenth time in five minutes.

'But I've left like a million voice messages and texts, what else can I do?' Angelo asked plaintively and looked around at his friends for advice. They all looked sympathetic but nobody had any ideas. Angelo had gone round to her house but her mother had told him she had gone to stay with her father for a while and she wasn't sure when she'd be back. Silence fell again except for the occasional sound of juice being sucked through a straw.

'Right that's it! We need something to cheer us up. Beach?' Joey questioned

'Nah we go there every day' Rachel vetoed.

'Cinema?' Roman asked

'Nothing on that we haven't seen' his girlfriend replied.

'Clubbing?' Charlie interjected.

'My, my Charlz what would your father say?' Joey asked with a glint in her eyes. Her girlfriend gave her an affectionate punch on the shoulder as Aden butted in;

'You should know Jo, he's gunna be your stepfather soon. What would he say?'

And suddenly it was awkward again as the couple were reminded of the imminent wedding of their respective parents. Angelo coughed 'Right well...if we're going clubbing then where are we off to?'

'There's that under 18's one we went to before' Leah said.

'Veto' Charlie said sharply. She was over Roman totally now but the idea of going back to the club where his and Leah's secret had first been found out didn't really appeal to her.

'Okay' Roman hastily replied 'How about the other one which only opened up like a month ago?'

'True that's only like a twenty minute bus ride away' Joey added.

'Okay' Angelo said firmly, putting his phone in his pocket. 'Anything to get my mind off May'

**END**

On the bus Aden made sure he was next to Joey. He could see the suspicion in Charlie's eyes but chose to ignore it since he knew if he thought about it too much he would feel terrible. He didn't want to hurt her but he did want Joey and if they two came interlinked then he knew which was more important to him.

The others were talking excitedly about the club which had received great reviews and were equally glad it was 'buy one get one free on drinks night' even though they wouldn't be alcoholic. Aden could see Charlie immersed in a conversation with Rachel about their English coursework so shuffled closer to Joey. He leaned in and asked her if she was okay. Looking confused Joey replied 'Erm yeah why wouldn't I be?'

'No reason' Aden smiled 'I just thought you looked a bit down earlier. I'm sorry about that stepfather comment, I was just being stupid and I didn't think'

'Oh don't worry about it' Joey smiled back 'I'm sorry you had to find out about me and Charlie in such a harsh way'

Aden held her hand and looked her deep in her eyes 'So long as you're happy' he whispered, though it sounded more like a question that a statement. Joey felt slightly uncomfortable but just squeezed his hand as a thank you. Just then Rachel yelled out 'IT'S OUR STOP!' and they all made a mad rush to get off the bus, Aden making sure to brush his hand against Joey's once more which didn't go unnoticed by a jealous Charlie...

**END**

The music was loud, the lights were flashing and the group of friends were dancing. Charlie was constantly aware of Aden who had decided to stick close to Joey all night and it bugged her. The look she saw in his eyes mirrored the look she knew that often came from her when looking at the beautiful brunette.

'Charlz!' Joey shouted over the music as she jumped up and down in time to the beat 'will you get me a drink? I would go but I absolutely love this song!'

Charlie hesitated, looked over at Aden who was dancing nearby with one eye on Joey and reluctantly nodded before hurrying off. She was determined to bring back the beverages as soon as she could so allow Aden as little time as possible with her girlfriend.

As soon as she had disappeared into the crowd Aden made his way up to Joey. He did feel bad for Charlie, they had been friends for a long time and after everything that had happened with Roman and Leah he knew she didn't deserve this. Still the feelings he had for Joey were stronger than anything he'd ever felt before and he knew that he had to make a move before her and Charlie got any more serious.

'Hey!' he yelled over the music.

'Heya' Joey replied, still dancing.

'So how's you and Charlie?' he asked

'What?' she shouted, being unable to hear him.

'I SAID HOW ARE YOU AND CHARLIE?!' he called out even louder.

'Oh! We're fine thanks' Joey replied, not really paying much attention as she was too focused on dancing. Inside Aden's heart leaped. 'Fine' wasn't the word you used if you were in love. If Joey had gushed then maybe he would have left it but now he knew he couldn't. He continued to dance close to her, trying to draw her in and Joey, who was so used to dancing with her friends, let him.

Charlie arrived back with the drinks to see her girlfriend pushed up against Aden as they danced energetically together. Jealousy swept through her and she grabbed one of the drinks and threw it over the grinning boy who jumped back in shock.

'What the hell do you think you're playing at?!' She demanded, striding towards Aden as the people around them moved away.

At the same time Joey called out 'what the fuck Charlie?!' as she realised it had been her girlfriend who'd thrown the drink.

'He had his hands all over you!' Charlie replied, trying to justify her actions but the look on Joey's face made her realise she may have overstepped the mark.

'We were dancing Charlie! That's what you do in a club!' Joey hissed. Not wanting to cause a scene she pulled her girlfriend aside and Aden followed. The others were all dancing in another part of the room and were unaware of the commotion.

'Is there some kind of problem Charlie?' Joey asked, her voice low. As much as she cared for her girlfriend she couldn't help but feel her suspicions were unfounded. Yes, Aden had had feelings for her once upon a time but he knew she was with someone. Also she was hurt that Charlie didn't trust her enough to dance with a lad without assuming there was something going on.

'No, so long as he keeps his hands to himself' Charlie muttered, glaring at Aden who didn't know where to look. On the one hand he could understand why Charlie was reacting the way she was but on the other he was glad at the effect it was having on Joey who was becoming increasingly annoyed.

'We're friends Charlie, he's allowed to touch me!' Joey said incredulously. 'What, should I have some kind of protective barrier around me which only you can pass?'

Charlie realised for the first time how angry her girlfriend was and made moves to pacify her 'No of course not Jo! But he was being way outta line' she said as calmly as she could.

'No he wasn't!' Joey growled 'What do you not trust me or something?!'

'No! I do! Of course I do it's just –'

'Clearly not enough' Joey cut in 'you've been acting funny all night and I'm sick of it Charlie' with that Joey grabbed Aden's hand and started to storm away.

'Wait, where are you going?!' Charlie yelled after her.

'Away from here' an extremely irate Joey called back.

'With him?!' Charlie called out desperately, realising the moment she said it that it wasn't a good idea. Joey turned back to her and glared.

'Yes, with him. Because he's my mate and I'm allowed other mates than you Charlie'

Charlie watched helplessly as her girlfriend left the club, trailing Aden behind.

**END**

'I just can't believe how she's acting' Joey muttered as she and Aden walked along the road. Finding a bench they sat down and Joey continued to complain 'I mean, after everything we've been through she still doesn't trust me? What's that about?'

Aden, who had continually tried to move the conversation away from Charlie, shrugged.

'I mean we've been together for –'

'Maybe she sensed the chemistry we have together?' Aden interrupted intent on directing the conversation.

Joey snorted 'What? And mistook it for sexual?' she laughed. The smile died on her face as she turned to look at her friend and noticed the intense look in his eyes. 'Aden...' she started to say but her cut her off.

'Don't pretend you don't feel it too Jo, there's something between us. There always has been'

'Erm Ade I like you but –'

Once again Aden cut her off but this time rather than saying anything he leant forward and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. For a second Joey was too surprised to react but when her brain kicked in she shoved backwards with all her might.

'What the fuck are you doing?' she exclaimed loudly.

'I just...' Aden trailed off. This wasn't going as he'd planned. He'd been sure that once they kissed she would realise her true feelings for him.

'I'm with Charlie!' Joey cried as she stood up. He followed suit and desperately tried to justify himself.

'I know, I'm sorry but what we have –'

'What we have is nothing Aden! We're friends! At least, I thought we were' Joey stated before running off quickly, leaving him no time to follow her.

'Joey please! Come back, I love you!' he called out after her. She ran, crying as she realised Charlie had been right, but not to the club. She couldn't face seeing anybody right now, her head was a mess.

Meanwhile Aden was busy swearing to himself for messing up when he realised Charlie was standing right behind him.

'You kissed my girlfriend' she said simply. It wasn't a question so Aden gave no answer. 'I thought we were meant to be mates?' Charlie continued.

'We are Charlie!' Aden urgently replied 'It's just, you don't understand how I feel about her...'

'I don't understand?!' Charlie questioned incredulously 'Of course I fucking do'

'Charlie I care about you a lot but I'm not sacrificing my happiness for yours. No way'

'Joey ran off Aden. She doesn't want you, what does that tell you?' Both voices had been slowly raising in pitch until they were full on shouting at each other.

'She's confused! Of course she is, she thought she loved you but now she's having to question that!'

'Bullshit!' Charlie laughed 'She's with me'

'Do you ever think she might be better off with me?' Aden replied, trying to keep his voice civil.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Charlie growled defensively

'It means can you imagine what people are going to say when this all comes out? When you guys are sisters?'

'We aren't related!'

'Oh come on Charlie, you know that's how people in Summer Bay see you two! If she was with me she wouldn't have to handle all the gossipers, and neither would you'

Charlie wavered, realising the truth in his words, and Aden continued as he sensed weakness. 'If you love her like you say you do Charlie then you'd want what's easiest for her and that is letting her be with me' he said making his voice as persuasive as possible.

For a second Charlie frowned as she tried to get her head round what he was saying but she knew that there was no way she could give Joey up. She was too selfish.

'I don't think either of us can make that decision for her' she said firmly.

'But if you broke up with her then she might realise –' Aden tried to convince her

'No.' Charlie said even more firmly 'if Joey wants our relationship to end then it does but not because you can't keep it in your trousers. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find my girlfriend' Charlie stressed the last two words before walking past Aden with her head high.

**END**

Charlie didn't have the faintest idea where Joey had gone to and she wasn't picking up her mobile. Frustrated at reaching voicemail for the fourth time Charlie groaned and came to a standstill. She sat down on a step leading up to a church and prayed that Joey would be safe since it was late at night in a city she wasn't familiar in. Just as she finished her prayer she heard a noise behind her and swinging round saw her girlfriends tearstained face looking down at her. Making a mental note to talk to God more often Charlie sprung up and embraced her.

'Charlie I'm sorry!' Joey sobbed into her shoulder 'he just kissed me and I swear I didn't kiss him back but –'

'Shhh' Charlie said as she hugged her tighter, trying to comfort her. 'It's not your fault'

Realising Charlie wasn't angry at her Joey calmed down a bit and snuffled another apology. 'I hate people seeing me cry' she muttered when her eyes had stopped streaming.

'It's not a sign of weakness you know?' Charlie said softly

Joey grinned weakly 'who are you? My therapist?' she replied, causing Charlie to laugh lightly.

'I'm whoever you want me to be' she said. Taking a deep breath Charlie tried to calm her stomach. After listening to Aden's point of view Charlie knew she had to give Joey the option of walking away or she'd always wonder. 'I mean it Jo. I'm whoever you want. If you want to just be friends then that's fine. Well it's not fine but I'll survive...somehow...man I'm dramatic' Charlie smiled but her face betrayed her nerves.

'Why would I want to be just friends with you?' Joey questioned, genuinely confused.

'Well Aden was saying how it'll be hard when this all comes out and –'

'Aden's an idiot' Joey said drawing Charlie into another hug. 'You're all I want' she whispered in her girlfriend's ear, causing Charlie to shiver, and kissed her on the neck.

'Well if you're sure. He was right though, it would be easier for you to be with hm. People can be really judgemental' It was taking all of Charlie's self restraint to continue talking and not just give in to Joey's kisses.

'Let them talk' Joey said softly 'What's life without a little trouble?' Charlie pulled back and saw the glint in her girlfriend's eyes.

'You're going to love it when people find out aren't you?' Charlie laughed, surprised.

'Not mum and Ross but the others hell yeah! Can you imagine their faces?!' Joey grinned, the tears her eyes had been crying made them shine up brilliantly and Charlie marvelled at how beautiful she was.

'I love you a stupid amount' Charlie smiled

'and I love you just that little bit more' Joey said back with a grin.

_Long chapter cause I loves you all!_

_Reviews? Suggestions? Comments? Criticisms? Any feedback is welcome!_

_Also for some reason when I separate scenes with '****' it doesn't come out when I update so I'll just put 'END' when a new scene starts!_

_Have a good bank holiday weekend all!_

_Carrie :)_

_X_


End file.
